


Crazier

by TonyOaksFanfics (Anthony_Hutchins)



Series: What I Never Knew I Always Wanted [4]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Amnesia, Attempted Murder, Challenges, Cheating, Child Death, Choices, Contests, Courtroom Drama, Dark Tony, Divorce, Drunk Sex, Electrocution, F/F, Familial Abuse, Fights, Flashbacks, Gambling, Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Musicians, Oaths & Vows, Paralysis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, The X Factor Era, Threats of Violence, Trapped, Weddings, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_Hutchins/pseuds/TonyOaksFanfics
Summary: The gripping conclusion to Kurt and Tony's tumultuous romance.
Relationships: Tony Hutchinson/Darren Osborne, Tony Hutchinson/Kurt Benson, Verity Hutchinson/Celeste Faroe
Series: What I Never Knew I Always Wanted [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Eric have a discussion

A few weeks had passed since Tony and Kurt had returned from saying goodbye to Kirk and all seemed to settle in the Hutchinson household. 

Ant, Rose and Dee Dee had met Brian and all of them seemed to love him. Kurt had settled into his role as Tony's carer and Tony seemed more content in his chair. 

The day soon came for Tony to begin physiotherapy to learn to walk again and Kurt escorted him to the hospital. Things felt different for Kurt as he seemed to spend all day at home with Brian while Tony was always at the hospital. 

But Kurt didn't mind, it was worth it to see Tony recover. He was worth it. Kurt decided to visit Tony at his next session and wrapped Brian up in his baby sling. 

"Let's go visit daddy." Kurt smiled at his son, as they walked over to the hospital. He sighed looking at his bike. He never really got to ride on it anymore. 

He arrived at the hospital and a nurse showed him to the physio ward where Tony was struggling to stand with supports. 

His legs buckled under him and Eric looked at a nearby nurse with a frown. He shook his head and returned Tony to his chair. 

"I'm worried you're not making any progress…" Eric said as he began to push Tony towards the door and stopped when he saw Kurt. 

"Kurt!" Tony smiled as he looked at Kurt's chest. "You bought Brian." 

"Yeah, I thought I'd come check on your progress." Kurt wrapped the sling around Tony's neck and looked. Tony looked so happy holding his son. As if he didn't even remember he couldn't walk. 

"Tell me Eric." Kurt said as the two left him to hold Brian. "How's he doing?"

"He's not recovering at all." Eric sighed. 

"But it's been weeks." Kurt gasped. 

"We'll keep trying, but if he doesn't make any progress soon, you may have to accept that he'll never walk again." Eric explained and Kurt took Tony home. 

"Kurt." Tony said, laying in bed that night. 

"Yeah?" Kurt asked. 

"Why do you love me?" Tony asked and Kurt sighed. 

"I'd never gone with the wind, just let it flow, let it take me where it wants to go." Kurt began and Tony listened intently to the poetic words. "'Til you opened the door, and there's so much more I'd never seen it before." 

"You're so beautiful." Tony stroked Kurt's forehead. "Sing the rest?" 

"I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings. But you came along and you changed everything." He sang. "You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier." 

Tony felt tears well in his eyes as Kurt grabbed his guitar and continued.

"Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier, crazier." He stared at Tony and smiled as he started verse two. 

"I watched from a distance as you made life your own. Every sky was your own kind of blue and I wanted to know how that would feel and you made it so real." He took a breath and the sparkle in Tony's eyes reminded him to continue. "You showed me something that I couldn't see, you opened my eyes and you made me believe." 

"You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier." He pulled Tony's head onto his lap and sang the last few words a capella. "Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier, crazier oh oh… Baby, you showed me what living is for." 

He let the last line spill out slowly as he noticed Tony was sleeping soundly in his lap. He stroked his head and sighed as he looked at his legs, sprawled out sporadically. 

He could tell him tomorrow, that he'll never walk again.


	2. Would You Still Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt delivers the news

The next morning, Kurt slipped out of bed and waved the kids off to school. He began cooking Tony a big breakfast as he thought over the news in his head. 

He finished plating up as he heard the chairlift moving. Tony was awake now. 

"Mmm, that smells great." Tony smiled through bleary eyes. 

"Only the best for my beloved." Kurt grinned at him and placed a plate on the table by the couch. Tony grabbed the post and sat down, he began to eat as he flicked through. 

"There's a pretty thick packet here for you." He laughed. 

"Is that?" Kurt ran over and grabbed it. "The answer!" 

"Well, tell me what it is." Tony said between bites of food. 

"I didn't tell you because I didn't expect anything to come of it." Kurt began. "But I got an audition for the X Factor." 

"The what?" Tony nearly choked on his food as he heard the words. 

"Well, I thought I'd give it a try…" Kurt responded, frowning. 

"That's incredible!" Tony smiled brightly. "And when you win, we can live the life of luxury you deserve." 

"That's if I even get through." He smiled. "But Tony, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." 

"Then spill already!" Tony finished his food and Kurt took the plate. 

"I spoke to Eric yesterday." Kurt explained. 

"Oh good." Tony smiled, he looked at Kurt intently. 

"You're not getting any better…" Kurt grabbed his hand. 

"So I keep trying." Tony said. 

"No Tony, no progress means there may never be any." Kurt squeezed his hands. 

"So you're saying." Tony's smile disappeared. "I'll never walk again." 

"Probably not, but that changes nothing." Kurt said, smiling lightly. 

"Of course it does, I'll never dance with my daughters at their wedding." His face dropped. "I'll never teach Brian how to ride a bike." 

"All things I can do." Kurt sat by him and held him. 

"I'll never have a kick about with my boys again." Tony put his head in his hands. 

"Hey, try goalkeeper." Kurt winked at Tony but Tony just stared. 

"That's all I'll be now, a glorified burden." He looked straight forward and frowned. 

"Never to me." Kurt reassured him, but Tony wasn't convinced. 

A few days later Kurt arrived at the producers HQ just outside Liverpool with Tony in tow. It felt like hours before they were called inside. Kurt was nervous but he looked at Tony, everything he'd been through and he was ready. 

"Kurt… Benson." The producer said as he entered. 

"That's me." He smiled. "I have my husband with me if that's alright." 

"Of course, whatever you need." She smiled and looked at the guitar. "I see you play an instrument." 

"I do, I actually planned to play a song that I've been practicing for years." He explained. 

"Does it have a special meaning?" She asked. 

"Actually yes," He began. "Me and my husband were estranged for a long time and I learned it for him." 

"How nice…" She leaned back. "Begin." 

Kurt sighed and began to strum a few notes. 

"I can honestly say, you've been on my mind. Since I woke up today, up today." He began to relax as he saw Tony smile at him. "I look at your photograph all the time, these memories come back to life and I don't mind." 

The producer smiled as he looked Tony in the eye and began the chorus. 

"I remember when we kissed, I still feel it on my lips. The time that you danced with me, with no music playing." He raised his voice and the producer wrote something down. "I remember those simple things  
I remember till I cry. But the one thing I wish I'd forget, a memory I wanna forget, is goodbye…" He swelled the guitar to a stop and looked at them both. 

"Well, that was something." She smiled at him. "We'll be in contact soon."

"Okay, thank you." He smiled and the two left. 

"That went well." Tony smiled, seemingly forgetting his anguish. 

"When I sing about you, the words just flow naturally." He brushed his cheek and took them to a coffee shop. 

A few days later Kurt received a letter, he sat by Tony who held his hand. He set it down. 

"I'll open it in a few minutes." He sighed. "Just need to calm down." He stood in the kitchen and downed a glass of water. 

"I can open it for you?" Tony smiled. 

"Please do, I doubt I'll be able to." He sat in the chair nearby as Tony tore open the letter. 

"Kurt Benson, we are thrilled to offer a spot at judges auditions." Tony read as Kurt's face lit up at the news. 

"Please come to our London offices for your next stage of auditions." Tony finished and Kurt smiled. 

"I actually did it." He gasped but Tony just wheeled away. 

"Good for you." He said solemnly. 

"Tony…" Kurt stood in front of him. "What's the matter?" 

"Nothing, you go off to London and become a big star." He sighed. "I'll stay here, I'm used to being left behind." 

"This is an adventure for all of us." Kurt frowned. 

"If London's wheelchair accessible you mean." Tony smirked. 

"Who cares, we'll make it work." He knelt down to eye level. "I couldn't do that audition without you." 

"You would've done fine without you." Tony said but Kurt laughed. 

"Remember what we said all those years ago?" Kurt asked. "Caterpillar in the tree, can't go far but you can always dream." 

"Wish you may, wish you might, don't give up now, don't lose sight." Tony smiled. 

"There will come a day." Kurt smiled at him. 

"Maybe I can do this." Tony smiled at him. 

"That's the spirit." He grinned. "Now tell the kids and Verity to pack up." 

"We're heading to London!"


	3. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the big city isn't so great..

One long car ride later, Tony and Kurt arrived in the glittering streets of London. Kurt parked up and jumped out of the car, taking a deep breath in. 

"Smell that Tone?" He smiled. "That's the smell of paradise." 

"It'd be nice if I wasn't stuck in the car." Tony groaned and Kurt chuckled, reaching into the boot for his wheelchair. 

"Sorry about that." He quickly rushed over and helped Tony out, Verity and the kids were taking a train the next day so Kurt and Tony could spend some time together. 

"It's actually quite nice." Tony smiled. "Even if I'm stuck in a chair."

"Even if that's the case, we can still enjoy the sights of our new home." Kurt grabbed the handles of Tony's chair and began to push. 

"Can we see Buckingham Palace?" Tony asked, Kurt looked at his watch and nodded.

"We have a few hours yet." He pushed across the long streets until they reached the gates, crowded as they were, people moved out of the way and Tony smiled. 

"Thank you so much, people are so nice here." Tony grinned and waved at the people in the crowd and Kurt pushed forward, he stared in awe at the Palace and the Palace guards. 

"It's great to see you happy." Kurt smiled at Tony's delighted face, the two spent the rest of the day checking out the city until it was time to head to the studio. 

"Do you think they'll let me in?" Tony asked and Kurt produced a pass. 

"You got front row audience seats." He handed it over. 

"With disabled access?" Tony eyed the tickets. 

"Of course." Kurt laughed and Tony was soon in the building. He sat in his chair in his assigned area and watched the acts. 

"Kurt's gonna wipe the floor with these losers." Tony chuckled. But he stopped. "And when he does… We'll never go home again." 

The judges were discussing between themselves when Kurt stepped up to the microphone. A stagehand quickly came on and put a stool nearby and Kurt nodded. 

"What's your name?" Asked Simon Cowell, the head judge. 

"My name is Kurt Benson." He seemed nervous but he looked at Tony. 

"How old are you?" Simon asked and Kurt stuttered. 

"43, 44 next month." He said and Simon nodded. 

"And who have you bought with you?" He asked. 

"I have my husband Tony in the audience, he's actually right there." Kurt pointed but the judges didn't turn. 

"Of course they don't care." Tony thought.

"And what's your song?" Louis Walsh asked. 

"I'm gonna sing a song that reminds me of Tony, it's called Wherever I Go." He smiled and they sat, watching. Kurt took a step back and sat on the stool, positioning the microphone. 

He took a deep breathe and began to strum, the judges looked unimpressed and Simon pressed his buzzer. Kurt's face dropped immediately but he continued. 

"Here we are now." He began to sing. "Everything's about to change." He looked at Tony who gave an encouraging smile.

"We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday." He calmed a little. "A chapter ending, but the stories only just begun. A page is turning for everyone." He stood up and played harder, looking at Tony the whole time. 

"So I'm moving on, letting go, holding on to tomorrow. I've always got the memories while I find out who I'm supposed to be." He looked straight. "We may have been apart but I hope you always know, you'll be with me, Wherever I Go…" 

He kicked the stool out of the way and played more complex notes, singing louder. 

"It's time to show the world, we've got something to say, a song to sing about, we'll never fade away." He spun on the spot. "I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday." 

He took a deep breath in. "We'll never fade away." He held the final note for ages, eventually strumming to a stop. The theatre erupted in applause and Simon was dumbfounded. 

"Well, I wasn't expecting that." He laughed. "I regret pressing my buzzer now." 

"Well too late Simon, I loved it!" Louis shouted. "Girls?" 

"That was wonderful." Sharon slapped the desk. "You always buzz too early Simon." Kurt grinned at the desk as Nicole spoke. 

"Oh sweetie that voice." She cheered. "I just wanted to hug you but Tony would be jealous." She turned. "And aren't you just the sweetest." 

"Oh…" Tony blushed as Nicole turned back. 

"I wanna start with a yasss." She waved her hands. 

"Yes from me too." Sharon smiled. 

"It's a yes." Louis smiled.

"Mr Benson." Simon smiled. "You've got four yeses." Kurt screamed with joy and said down the microphone. 

"Couldn't do it without you Tony." He blew a kiss and rushed off stage. 

Later that night as Kurt was exiting the theatre, Tony wheeled round to meet him. Kurt hugged him tightly, he was so surprised he couldn't breathe. 

"Our lives are gonna be phenomenal from now on." Kurt beamed and Tony frowned. 

"Yours is." He sighed. 

"Ours." Kurt glared. "We share this life." 

"It's great, you get to live your dream while I'm stuck being nobody." Tony rolled his eyes and sat back, crossing his arms. "Mr Benson." Kurt realised his mistake. 

"We'll talk later." Kurt said, grabbing the handles of Tony's chair as he pushed the brakes. 

"Uh, you don't get to just push me." Tony shouted. 

"I'm your husband, I'm taking you home." Kurt growled.

"Go home by yourself." Tony turned to wheel away when he was stopped by loud shouts from down the street. 

"Hey boys…" Came the voices of two teens. 

"Kurt…" Tony began to gasp. 

"Tony, just be careful." Kurt walked over to him as the voices continued. 

"Couple of gay boys out at this time…" The teens jeered as they got closer. They were soon joined by two more. 

"Tony just stay quiet." Kurt beckoned. He took an anxious step forward and unclipped Tony's brake, quickly turning to run away. But as he swung Tony's chair around he noticed a fifth, much taller boy. 

"Going somewhere?" The boy said as he pulled back and punched Kurt full force in the face, knocking him out instantly. 

"Please…" Tony began to panic as the others caught up, they quickly emptied Kurt's pockets of his wallet and other valuables and then turned on Tony. 

"Up." One said. 

"I... Can't." Tony cried. 

"Then I'll do it for you." They grabbed him and threw him across the pavement. He skidded and felt as glass and rocks tore at his face, he lay in a heap they came closer. 

"You know what we do to people like you around these parts?" The younger one asked and the others began kicking Tony, who coughed and sputtered. 

Kurt remained in a heap nearby as one turned his attention to him. 

"Please no." Tony weakly gasped as the older one pulled out a knife. 

"You challenge us?" He laughed uproariously as he thrust the knife into Tony's stomach. Tony looked down and saw the blood pouring out onto the pavement. He looked at Kurt one last time as the pavement turned red and he turned white. 

"I'm sorry Kurt, I wasn't strong enough." His head hit the pavement with a sickening thud as the boys ran off. Tony lay in his own blood and soon lost consciousness…


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, an ultimatum and a choice, is Kurt too late?

Tony drifted in and out of consciousness as he stared at Kurt's sprawled out body and cried. 

He looked around but his vision began to fail. He fixed his eyes on Kurt's body and soon began to drift off before he saw a woman. 

He couldn't quite see her face but reached out a hand. 

A few days later, Tony woke up in hospital with a bandage around his head and stomach. He tried to move but Kurt stopped him. 

"Don't move Tone, you've suffered a terrible stab wound." Kurt rested his hand on Tony's. "Thank god you were found." 

"But by who?" Tony asked weakly and Kurt stroked his cheek. 

"Lemme go get her." Kurt said before he walked out, Tony was surprised to see Verity walk in with a woman he wasn't too familiar with. 

"Brother, you're awake." Verity rushed over to him and hugged him and he winced in pain. 

"I'm fine, but aren't you gonna introduce us." He chuckled. 

"Celeste Faroe." She reached out a hand. "You used to live with my brother." 

"Your brother…" He thought back. "Mitchell's sister?" 

"That's right, Verity invited me to stay here." She put a hand on her hip. 

"We're kind of… a thing." Verity smiled and Tony grinned brightly. 

"That's great!" He shook Celeste's hand. "Welcome to the family." 

"Bit early for that." She laughed. "Come on Verity, we better leave the lovebirds alone." They waved and headed out as Kurt sat by Tony's bedside. 

"I was so scared I was gonna lose you." He put his arm around Tony who rested his head on Kurt's chest. 

"You'll never lose me." Tony said. "I wanna go home." 

"Tony…" Kurt eyed him and sighed. "I can't go home, I'm flying out to Nicole's house for the next round."

"I should've guessed." Tony frowned and lifted his head. 

"You can come, you know?" Kurt assured him. 

"I doubt it, I can't walk, and even if I'm out of hospital by then…" He sighed deeply and hung his head. "I'd just hold you back." 

"No you wouldn't." Kurt looked at Tony but he could tell something was missing. "Tony." 

"Kurt…" Tony closed his eyes. "Just go, but don't expect me to be waiting." 

Tony lay down again and Kurt stood up to leave, he looked back at Tony and sighed. 

Later that day Kurt returned to their London flat and was greeted by the kids. Dee Dee ran over and jumped on him and Kurt laughed. 

"Hello kiddo." Kurt smiled. After putting them to bed he sat on their bed and opened his suitcase. They never really got a chance to unpack. 

He reached inside and grabbed a photo album. He opened it to the early years and began to look at the photos. There was one of him and Finn holding Tony's legs as he cheered. 

"Oh, when Julie ran off." He laughed behind tears and turned to page, to the picture of Tony in a headlock. "Back when he was asking about my marriage to Ruth." 

He closed his eyes and wiped his tear stained glasses. 

"I waited so long for you Tony Hutchinson." He said softly to himself. He turned to the 2020 page and looked at the moment he returned. Tony was so surprised to see him. 

"You're my hero Tony." He heard the words ring in his head. "That's the Tony Hutchinson I know, and love." He grinned to himself and slammed the book shut. 

He raced out the door and drove to the hospital. 

"I choose you Tony." He shouted as he entered Tony's hospital room. But his face dropped as he noticed the room was empty. 

"Can I help?" Asked a passing janitor. 

"Isn't this Tony Hutchinson's room?" Kurt asked. 

"It was, but he was taken into surgery earlier." The janitor explained. Kurt raced to the desk and frantically asked for details. 

"We've been trying to contact you." The receptionist explained. 

"Why?" Kurt asked with fear. 

"Tony had a ruptured artery." She explained. "Dr Chinson ordered an emergency surgery." 

"And where is he now?" Kurt asked and his face went white as the nurse frowned. 

"He passed away during the surgery." She looked at him. "I'm so sorry." 

"He's gone?" Kurt looked at his ring and walked over to a chair. "He's…"


	5. Going the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can he live without Tony?

Kurt tried to stand but his legs wouldn't let him, he stared blankly at the wall as his phone began to vibrate. He picked it up and put it to his ear. 

"Hello." He said blankly. 

"Kurt, where are you?" Verity shouted down the phone frantically. 

"I'm at the hospital, there's been news." He said, quivering. 

"Is it about Tony?" She asked. "Please tell me." She was caught off guard when Kurt began to cry. 

"He's dead." Kurt sobbed. "An artery failed and they couldn't save him." 

"No…" Verity choked up on the other end of the line and the two cried together quietly. 

"I'm sorry, this is my fault." He said. 

"No it isn't, nothing could have stopped the attack." She assured him but he sighed. 

"I'm gonna quit the show before I lose anyone else." He explained but she cut him off. 

"Don't you dare, Tony would want you to continue." She begged. 

"I have to leave for Dubai soon if that's the case." He mentioned. 

"And we'll all be waiting for you." She said. 

"Dr Chinson has some stuff for you to pick up in a couple days." He explained and soon hung up. Verity thought to herself for a moment and grimaced. 

"Dr Chinson…" She thought. 

A few days later Kurt arrived at Nicole's house and the contest soon started. He stepped up to the panel and Nicole smiled. 

"Hey sweetie." She said as she noticed Kurt's bloodshot eyes. "Are you okay?" 

"I got some… news." He sniffled. "Just before I flew out here." 

"Oh dear, what are you singing?" She asked. 

"I'll be doing a song for Tony." He put his hand to his face to cover his eyes as he began. 

"I picked up your shirt this morning." He sniffled as he cried. "I don't know why, I don't know why." 

"Mr Reynolds said to say hello." A tear fell down his face. "I started to cry, I started to cry." 

"Every place we ever walked and every place we talked." He began to play along. "I miss you." 

"You never leave my mind, so much of you is left behind…" He stood up and played through the tears. "You… Took my world, with you, took my life, with you…" 

"Those unfinished conversations, we used to have, still speak to me." He looked ahead. "And I write you letters everyday, that I'll never send and you'll never see." 

"All this wishing thinking gets me nowhere I can stay. Though my heart is broken, it keeps breaking every day." He held the last note as he choked back tears. "You, took my days…" He slowed down and choked back a sob. "With you, took my nights… With you…" 

Nicole wiped away a tear and clapped. 

"Thank you, I'll see you later okay." She said and Kurt nodded, walking back to his room. 

"I hope I did okay for you." He smiled weakly at the picture of Tony and began to strum again. 

"I have friends, more than enough." He sighed as he sang. "I have someone I can call when I need a pick me up. I have a house, almost a home." 

He didn't notice Nicole watching nearby through the open door. 

"And my family around the corner, I am not alone. Don't wanna be selfish, I want more than this." He cried as he continued. "At the end of the day I miss the touch of your lips." He stopped for a moment to put the photo down and stared as he continued. 

"I want butterflies, slamming doors, wet towels on the bathroom floor." He looked up. "Sunday lie ins, awkward silence, shouting to you we can't no more. I didn't think I'd miss the things that made me sad, it's true." 

"I have everything I do… But you." He closed his eyes as he heard a clap. 

"Kurt…" Nicole said as she walked in. "I've never seen such raw beauty before." 

"Oh, that was nothing." He sighed as he wiped his eyes. 

"What happened to Tony?" She asked and he broke down. 

"Tony's dead." He cried. "And he's never coming back." 

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." She reached out and held his hand.

Later that night she called him in for results. 

"Kurt, you showed me today what raw emotion looked like." She smiled. 

"It was nothing, really." He frowned. 

"You feel hard, and I get that." She looked him in the eye. "When we get back to London I want you in the live shows." 

"You mean that?" He asked, not quite smiling. 

"And I want you to sing that song from earlier." She smiled. "Show the world the true emotions of Kurt Benson." 

"If it means the legacy of Tony Hutchinson can live on… then so be it." He looked at her and nodded. "Thank you." 

He stood up and walked back to his room with a weak smile. 

"This is all for you Tony." He resigned to his fate. If Tony was gone, he was winning. He'd make Tony proud. "I know you're listening." He blew a kiss to the sky. 

He smiled brightly, realising that even if Tony was gone, he could still give him a legacy. He'd be alone, but the kids, Verity, everyone was around for him. 

Meanwhile, back in London Verity walked into the hospital and over to a grey haired man. 

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr Chinson." She asked. 

"Oh-ho…" He chuckled, he spun around and laughed. "You've found him!" 

"Dad…" Verity gasped. "But you're…" 

She took a step back as Edward laughed harder. 

"Dead?" He smirked. "Yes…" 

"Then how are you here?" She asked with disgust. 

"My plan had failed, so I decided to fake my death and run." He smiled. "Don't you find it odd there was no funeral?" 

"Of course, I should've known." She spat with anger. "Where is my brother?" 

Meanwhile in a dark room, Tony's eyes fluttered open. He looked around but couldn't see anything. 

He reached out but fell on his front. He didn't know how, but his legs were moving. 

"Kurt?" He asked quietly but Kurt was long gone now. "Come back…" 

"Don't you get it Verity." Edward laughed again. "We won." 

"We?" She asked and was shocked when a man came over and clasped a hand on Edward's shoulder. 

"You'll never see your big brother again." Eric laughed as he advanced on Verity.


	6. I'll Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Tony escape?

Tony tried to head for the door but his legs gave way. 

"Why can I walk?" He asked himself but his attention soon returned to the door. "If I can just get out…" 

Tony sighed and began to drag himself across the floor. He collapsed after a few drags because he just felt heavy. 

He gasped when he heard shouting on the other side of the door and screamed. But to his surprise the door opened and Eric shoved Verity through the door. 

"Bye bye sis." Eric laughed as he slammed the door shut. 

"Tony?" Verity gasped and ran over to him. 

"Dad…" Tony said weakly and she shushed.

"I know everything Tony and I'm gonna get you out." She looked around frantically. "Somehow." 

A few days passed and Kurt returned to London for the first round of the live shows. He sat backstage nervously as he held his guitar. This was his first time doing an original song and he was scared. 

The first act was called up and Kurt looked nervously at his photo of Tony. 

"If only you were here…" He sighed. 

Meanwhile at the hospital, Tony began to regain feeling in his legs. Verity used a stick to test his reflexes. 

"Incredible." Verity gasped as Tony seemed to be in complete control of his movement. 

"I don't get it, Eric said I'd never walk again." Tony asked but they were interrupted when the door opened. 

"Tony." Edward stated blankly as he entered and locked the door. "Glad to see you're finally up." 

"Father, what are you playing at?" Verity spat and Edward simply glanced over to her. 

"Revenge dear." He laughed. "You see Tony won didn't he?" 

"So you paralysed him?" She growled. 

"That's the least of his worries." Edward cocked an eyebrow and walked over to her. 

"Father, stay away from me." She took a step back but she was cornered. 

"Oh dear sweet Verity." He sighed. "Such a good girl but always in the way." He slipped a needle into her side and she gasped. 

"What did you do?" She looked at him, horrified. 

"Sedative darling." He chucked. Her eyes fluttered shut as Edward smiled. "Goodnight." 

"Dad?" Tony said quietly. 

"Don't think I have forgotten about you." He laughed. "I have much bigger plans for you Anthony." 

Meanwhile back at the arena, Kurt stood, waiting. He heard the announcer call his name and he sat on his stool, and began to play. 

"I have friends, more than I know." He played softly. "I have someone I can call, I have my pick me ups. I have a place to rest my head. But I'd hardly call it home." 

"No family around the corner, I'm alone." He teared up but continued. "I don't wanna be needy, I just want you home…" 

His strumming picked up intensity as he sang the chorus. 

"I wanna feel, you in the morning  
I wanna see the dirty dishes and the empty cartons in the refrigerator  
I wanna know that someone is waiting for me  
I wanna feel angry when someone disagrees  
You're not here  
And even though you made me mad  
Every moment without you…  
Makes me wanna hold out a hand…  
So I have someone to grab…"

He played a few bars and began to play the second verse. 

"Nobody told me that losing you would be as bad, as every needle I ever had…" He picked up speed. "No… Nobody told me that being alone would be a vice grip on my very soul." He gritted his teeth and played hard.

"I look out every night, praying to see your beautiful face again. But all I got is another hole directly through my heart." He sang louder and with more heart. 

"I wanna feel, you in the morning  
I wanna see the dirty dishes and the empty cartons in the refrigerator  
I wanna know that someone is waiting for me  
I wanna feel angry when someone disagrees  
You're not here  
And even though you made me mad  
Every moment without you…  
Makes me wanna hold out a hand…  
So I have someone to grab…"

His face stained with tears, he moved to the final part. Playing with all he had. 

"You're everything I waited for, 25 years I watched you fall in love… And get hurt again. Then 2 years ago you agreed to me that you would move on,I felt you in my skin…" He looked out at the bright smiling faces and continued. "Now I wake up every morning, wondering why I'm calling. You'll never wake up again… I'll never hold your arms again." He slowed down to play a softer ending. 

"I, hold onto the idea. That you're out there somewhere missing me, yeah. But I know, no matter how hard I hope. That I'm only being a big old dope." He picked up intensity yet again. 

"Cos I… Oh I. I wanna feel you in the morning, you're my calling in life and I… Wanna see the dirty dishes fill the sink, the empty cartons in the fridge. If I knew someone was waiting for me, starting a fight just to disagree, I'd finally be happy. But you're long gone, and just like this song, the ending came too soon." He slowed down and cried as he finished. 

"If I could hold out a hand, reach out to you." He quivered. "If you could see the dream I have because of you. If you could just, look at me, with those beautiful eyes…" 

He lifted his head and sang the last line acapella. 

"Maybe I'd be okay, as if you never died…" 

The lights fell and the audience screamed with applause. The lights lifted again to a near sobbing Kurt and the judges began to speak. 

"Kurt, the other day when we spoke about your song." Nicole wiped a tear. "I knew it had the potential. I didn't expect you to totally rewrite it." She covered her eyes and cried gently. 

"I am so proud of you, and wherever Tony is…" She sighed. "He's looking down now, and he's happy." 

"You're a star." Louis chimed in and the crowd cheered as Kurt left the stage. 

"I'm a star…" He smiled gently to himself but still, he wasn't happy. "Stardom is nothing without my Tony Hutchinson." 

Kurt sighed and left the stage, he walked back to his dressing room and broke down in tears. 

"I don't wanna do this anymore."


	7. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally out

Kurt woke up bright and early the next morning to a knock on the door. He opened it to find a frantic Nicole. 

"Kurt, let me in." She begged. 

"Okay…" He said, he threw on a dressing gown and showed her in. 

"Kurt, I gotta be honest." She sighed. "You got great results last night." 

"Well great!" Kurt smiled. 

"Too good, we have folks who want to offer you a contract." She frowned. 

"What kind of contract?" He raised an eyebrow. She handed it over and he gasped. 

"They want a demo first to test to market audiences." She explained and he nodded. "Meet me in the studio later to record a track?" 

Kurt smiled with determination. There was never a guarantee with the show but if he got the contract, his dream could finally come true. 

Meanwhile at the hospital, Tony woke up after being drugged by Edward yet again. He drearily reached for the water on the nightstand but stopped. 

"It's drugged…" He sighed. There was no way he could trust any of this again. He got up and stumbled for the nearby door and was surprised to find it unlocked. 

He slowly made his way outside and saw the corridors were dimly lit. What was once a bustling hospital seemed empty, but how? 

The walls felt almost freezing as he stumbled forward, before being delighted by the sound of voices ahead. He reached a bright room and looked inside. 

"No…" He choked out, he saw Eric inside playing with his kids. All four of them. Even his few month old son. 

"You know son." Edward said, appearing behind him. "I'm almost flattered, naming your kid Brian." 

"Dad, you don't have to do this." Tony said with fear. 

"Why not? All my earlier attempts were thwarted." He began. "Kurt survived the car crash, you survived the stroke." 

"You caused my stroke." Tony spat. 

"Why would a bottle of whiskey give you a stroke?" Edward laughed. 

"How?" 

"Maxine did the hard work…" He explained. "Poor girl didn't know but the cakes contained a lethal poison." 

"But I didn't eat anything." He smirked. 

"Maybe not but you touched them." He chuckled. "Fast acting poison through the skin." 

"So…" Tony frowned. 

"Poor Kirk." Edward sighed. "An unfortunate casualty but when Kurt held him he inadvertently transferred some of the poison." 

"That's impossible." Tony gasped. "He died of Hypoplastic Left Heart Syndrome." 

"That was part of it." He chuckled. "But we could've fixed that." 

"So you tried to kill me, my husband and my child." Tony shouted and Edward turned away. "I bet you hired those teenagers to hurt us too." 

"And Diane." He sighed. "She didn't hang herself." 

"So you're a murderer." Tony spat as he stepped forward. 

"And there's very little you can do about it." Edward said and Tony felt something cold against his neck, he quickly moved out of the way as Eric pressed a needle forward. 

"Don't fight Tony." Eric shouted. "We're everywhere." Tony looked back as Eric returned to the children. 

"I'll come back for you." Tony said through tears as he ran. "I'll find Verity too." 

Later that day at the studio Kurt met with the executives and they sat down together. 

"Now, Mr Benson." They began.

"Kurt, please." He said. 

"Okay, Kurt, we just want a sample to test in front of the audiences. Is there a song that you particularly enjoy." They asked and Kurt thought intently for a moment. 

"There is one actually." He frowned. "Gets to me a lot lately." 

"Then go ahead." They showed him to the studio and closed the door. "We'll be recording non stop until you're done so just go for it." 

"You used to call me your angel. Said I was sent straight down from heaven. And you held me close in your arms, I loved the way you felt so strong." He played gently as he sang. The executives gave a thumbs up as he continued. 

"I never wanted you to leave, I wanted you to stay here holding me." He held the last part and sighed. "I miss you, I miss your smile and I still shed a tear every once in a while. And even though it's different now. You're still here somehow…" 

"My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know. I miss you." He looked at them as he began to tear up. 

You used to call me your dreamer and now I'm livin' out my dream. Oh, how I wish you could see… everything that's happening for me." He closed his eyes and thought of Tony. "I'm thinking back on the past, it's true that time is flying by too fast. 

"I miss you, I miss your smile and I still shed a tear every once in a while. And even though it's different now, you're still here somehow." He squeezed his eyes and forced himself not to cry. "My heart won't let you go and I need you to know, I miss you." 

"I know you're in a better place yeah. But I wish that I could see your face, oh. I know you're where you need to be. Even though it's not here with me." He held the last note and the executives gasped. 

"I miss you, I miss your smile. And I still shed a tear every once in a while. And even though it's different now. You're still here somehow." He cried quietly. "My heart won't let you go, and I need you to know, I miss you…" He slowed down and sighed. 

"I miss you." He gave them the thumbs up and they shut off the tape. He broke down into tears as soon as the on air light shut off. For a minute he sat, looking at his wedding ring. "I miss you." 

Tony ran precariously through the streets, seemingly running all day in nothing but a nightgown. His feet were bloodied and bruised, but he just kept running. 

Meanwhile Kurt left the studio and headed for his bike. It'd arrived that day so he decided to ride it more often. He sat on the back and drove off, heading for the flat. He turned his head and he moved and shouted. 

"Tony?" He skidded to a stop and did a u-turn. He drove back and skidded onto the pavement in front of Tony. "Stop!" 

"Get away, now!" Tony shouted but Kurt didn't move. 

"Tony, I don't know what the hell happened, but get on." Kurt demanded and Tony shook his head. 

"Kurt?" He said meekly. 

"That's me." Kurt smiled as he looked at him. 

"I found you." Tony cried as he stumbled forward. 

"Tony we gotta get you back to the hospital." Kurt said. 

"No!" Tony shouted. "I can't go back there." 

Kurt looked at Tony, he was standing and only slightly bloodied. He threw Tony on the back of his bike and sped off. As he shot through the streets of London he thought about Tony. 

He was hurt, but he was walking. Thankfully there was a lot of time to figure out what the hell happened. But for now he had his Tony back. And nothing would take him again.


	8. The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Tony home, Kurt begins the struggle

Kurt pulled Tony off the bike and ran into the house, laying him gently on the bed, he paced back and forth. 

"You're alive?" He said silently but Tony just lay there, panting. Kurt shook his head and grabbed the first aid box. 

He pulled out tweezers, iodine and bandages and pulled off Tony's nightgown. He was covered in bruises, his arms, torso and feet were spattered with cuts. 

"I dunno who did this to you but I'm here now." He began to pull out small stones and pieces of glass from Tony's feet when he spoke. 

"Dad…" Tony gasped out and Kurt looked up. 

"No Tony, it's Kurt." He explained with confusion and he continued. 

"Dad's…" Tony gasped. "Got Verity." 

"Verity's at home with Celeste." Kurt said gruffly as he gripped a piece of glass. 

"No…" Tony yelped as Kurt pulled it out. He placed a tissue to the new hole and Tony cried out as the iodine soaked it's way into the cut. 

"It's gonna hurt but I have to do this." Kurt said as he did it again. 

"I don't care about my foot." Tony said weakly. "Dad kidnapped Verity." 

"What do you mean?" He sighed. "Edward died two years ago." 

"No he didn't, he's back posing as Dr Chinson." Tony cried as Kurt pressed the cloth to his foot. "I need to save her…" 

"What you need to do is rest." Kurt put down the items for a minute and walked downstairs. He sighed and picked up the phone. 

"Hello." He said emotionless and the person on the other end replied. "I need you to come to London, we're having a bit of a situation." 

He climbed the stairs and returned to tending to Tony, long into the night and the next morning. At around 3am Kurt wrapped the last bandage around Tony's head and kissed him gently. 

"Goodnight my love." He said gently stroking Tony's cheek. "Get some sleep." 

Tony smiled gently as for the first time in his days, he felt content. He slipped into sleep and Kurt jumped when he heard a knock. He looked at Tony who merely stirred and headed downstairs. 

"Thanks for coming." He said softly as the door opened. 

"It's fine, but why me?" Asked Maxine as she walked in. 

"I need a favour but it's a long story." He led her into the Living Room and sat her down, he bought her a drink and the two talked. 

"Tony has had a bit of an eventful few days…" He began and Maxine listened as he explained everything Tony had told him. 

"Right so Edward is alive and he's kidnapped Verity." Maxine asked with confusion. 

"And apparently Tony only escaped by chance." Kurt responded, shrugging. "All feels odd to me but I'm gonna head over to Celeste and Verity's place and check on them."

"So why did you call me?" Maxine asked. 

"Well…" Kurt grimaced. "Someone needs to stay with Tony and make sure he doesn't go anywhere." 

"And you think I can do that?" She gasped. 

"You're one of his closest friends!" Kurt quickly said. "After Brian and Kirk I feel like you and Tony are connected now." 

"I guess, but what do I do?" She asked. 

"Just look after him for a few hours." He stood up. "I gotta get some answers." 

He got up and left, hopping on his bike, he sped off to Verity's. Maxine meanwhile, sat by Tony as he slept. 

"Please don't wake up." She thought. Kurt bought his bike to a stop outside their flat and rang the buzzer. Celeste opened the door with a smirk, her eyes closed. 

"So you're finally home…" She said seductively. "I thought you'd abandoned me." 

"Uh… Celeste?" Kurt chuckled. Celeste screamed and closed the door. Kurt heard fumbling before she reopened it. 

"What?" She spat. 

"I'd come to see if Verity had been back." He frantically explained and she sighed. 

"You'd better come in." She said and she led him inside. The room was dimly lit by a single candle and Celeste looked like she hadn't slept. 

"What the hell happened?" He asked. 

"Verity went to the hospital a few days ago to get Tony's stuff." She sighed deeply. "She never came back." 

"So maybe what Tony said is true." Kurt gasped. 

"What did he say?" Celeste asked, getting agitated. 

"Dr Chinson, he said that he's Edward." Kurt took a deep breath. "And he's taken Verity." 

"Then you better get her back!" Celeste launched herself across the room and grabbed Kurt's collar. "Or so help me Tony will be the least of your problems."

"That's what I need your help with." He explained. "If I'm to save Verity and the kids, I can't do it alone." 

"I'm in." She said before he could finish. 

"It could be deadly." He explained. 

"I don't care, no one on this earth messes with the people I love." She nodded to him and he stood up. 

"There's just one more person I need to speak with and then we can head off." He walked to the door. "Don't go without me." 

"I won't. But be quick." The two shared a look of agreement as Kurt left, but his phone began to ring. 

"Kurt Benson, where the hell are you?" Came the rampant screech of Nicole. 

"What, why?" He asked as he nearly dropped the phone. 

"We have to film the results, get here now." She shouted and hung up. Kurt looked back as he put his phone away. Maybe he just had enough time. 

He rushed over to the studio and Nicole ushered him on stage as Dermot announced. 

"Nicole and the over 25s." He sighed as the doors opened and he was ushered on stage. 

"In no particular order." Dermot began. 

"Come on…" He said under his breath. 

"The first act safe and through to next week is…" Dermot stopped and let suspense building. "Ella." 

A young lady nearby clapped and hugged Cheryl before running off stage. 

"The second act through to next week…" He did it again. "Jackie." 

Kurt gasped as his female teammate grabbed him and kissed him. 

"Good luck." She smiled as she bounded off stage. 

"3rd…" Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "The Marvins." 

Kurt groaned as a band ran past him and he looked at his watch. Every second was precious. 

"And the next act safe…" This went on until Kurt, a band and 2 girls were left. "Lainey!" Kurt looked nervous as there was only one spot left. Nicole gripped his hand and Dermot said…

"The last act safe and definitely through to next week is…" Kurt scrunched his eyes. 

"Kurt!" Kurt shouted with joy as his name was called and he hugged Nicole. 

"I have to go…" He said as he ran off stage. "I'll explain later." He rushed to his bike as fast as he could and looked at his watch. 10pm, there was no time to recruit anyone else. 

He rushed home and Maxine was still sitting by Tony, who was still sleeping. 

"I'll be back Max." He nodded and she smiled. 

"I got this, don't worry." She ushered him outside as she stroked Tony's forehead. Kurt nodded to her as he grabbed something from the draw and rushed out again. 

When he reached Celeste he noticed she'd changed into athletic gear. 

"So we doing this?" She asked. Kurt smiled a triumphant smile and she hopped on his bike. 

"Dr Chinson won't know what hit him." He sped off with Celeste in tow and she squealed with delight. 

"Sorry, I just love the bike." She said, Kurt smirked and sped up, coming to a grinding halt near the hospital. 

"You ready for this?" He asked as he pulled out the object from earlier. 

"I am but, is that a gun?" She gasped. 

"I have no choice." Kurt sighed. "It's him, or us." 

The two slowly snuck into the hospital, and Kurt looked in a brightly lit room. 

"Don't you think it's weird that this place has no patients?" Celeste asked and Kurt's face turned red. 

"Actually I do…" He took a step back and an alarm began to ring. 

"So, Kurt Benson." Edward chuckled as he walked in. 

"You…" Kurt growled. 

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" Edward gave him a smile as Kurt pointed the gun. Seemingly like lightning, a figure darted past and his hands were empty. 

"What the…" He looked around and Edward smiled as the figure came to a stop. 

"Verity…" Kurt gasped as she handed Edward the gun. 

"There's a good girl." He chuckled as she laughed. 

"Anything for Eddy Boo…" Verity laughed as he grabbed her and pulled her close. 

"Don't you see Benson?" Edward laughed as he pressed the gun to Kurt's forehead. "I've already won."


	9. Behind Every Good Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Verity be saved?

Kurt gritted his teeth, the cold barrel of the gun pressed against his head. 

"It can't end like this." He thought, thinking of Tony. He closed his eyes and almost screamed when Celeste charged forward. 

She smacked the gun out of Edward's hand and it clattered to the ground. She pulled her fist back and Verity stepped in front of Edward. 

"You want him, you gotta go through me." Verity spat to the side and put a hand out, egging Celeste on. 

"I couldn't fight you." She stepped back and realised she was by Kurt. 

"We got bigger problems." Kurt said, pointing to the advancing guards. 

"I'll deal with them, you get Edward." Celeste shouted as they advanced. Kurt looked over and noticed Verity eyeing the gun. 

The two ran to it and Verity's hand touched it. 

"Forgive me." Kurt said, he closed his eyes and stomped on Verity's hand. 

"Bastard!" Verity grunted as she stumbled backwards. Kurt grabbed the gun and hid it on his person. 

He turned back and noticed Celeste was making quick work of the guards. 

"She'll be fine. I have to find him." Kurt looked at Verity on the floor, holding her broken fingers and gulped. "What a mess." 

He rushed down the corridor as Celeste continued to kick, punch and slap the guards into submission. She wiped his sweaty forehead and growled. Almost animalistically as she continued. 

Meanwhile back at home Maxine worked away in the kitchen. 

"Nice bowl of soup for Tony." She smiled. "Not too hot." She returned to Tony's room and screamed. 

Kurt flew through the hallways but Edward was nowhere to be seen. He stopped for a second and sighed. 

"I lost him." He put a hand to his head and turned around, only to be greeted by Eric. 

"So, you came back." Eric grinned. 

"Eric, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked with fear. 

"Something I should've done a very long time ago." Eric advanced and Kurt gulped. 

"Eric…" He began. "We're brothers now, you don't have to do this." 

"I know that, but father is more family to me than you'll ever be." Eric grinned and his eyes seemed to darken. 

"Edward is no good, believe me." Kurt stepped back and fell over. 

"He's better than mother." Eric snarled. "Than Diane." 

"Eric please." Kurt scooted back but Eric just knelt down, he pulled out a tube and laughed. 

"Sleep time now Benson." He whispered psychotically. "When you wake, all will be better." 

Meanwhile in the lobby Verity got up and rushed Celeste. She delivered a powerful blow to her back and Celeste fell. 

"Verity…" She gasped as she crumpled. 

"Stand down." Verity groaned as she looked at Celeste. Her face softened. 

"Did you really forget about us?" Celeste sighed. 

"Of course not." Verity chuckled. "Come here." She pulled Celeste off the ground and pulled her close. 

"It's really you?" Celeste smiled. 

"It's really me." Verity put her hands on Celeste's face and stroked her cheek. 

"Thank god." Celeste smiled and leaned in for a kiss. While her eyes were closed, Verity pulled her head back and headbutted her. Celeste fell back and hit the floor with a thud, passing out instantly. 

Verity turned and smiled. But stopped, she could feel something in the hospital. She turned back to the door and gasped as Maxine ran in holding a wooden stick and hit her with it, sending her crumpling to the floor, she hit her head on the counter and fell in a pile. 

"Oh Verity…" Maxine gasped. "I didn't mean to…" Maxine ran back to the entrance and hid behind a plant. 

"I shouldn't have come here." She gasped to herself as she crouched. 

Her eyes popped when she saw Tony running through, he stopped suddenly when he noticed the mess around him. 

"What the hell happened?" He asked as the door nearby opened, and Edward stepped out. 

"Ah son, you made it." He smiled. 

"Did you do this?" Tony asked with grief.

"I didn't need to do anything." Edward laughed. "Your goons did it for me." 

"You're done for dad." Tony growled. "As soon as I find Kurt." He was shocked when Edward didn't seem to flinch. 

"Oh I don't think so, you see." He stepped forward without a care. "I already won." 

"If this is how it ends." Tony felt his rage building. "Then it ends for you too!" He lunged for Edward but Edward opened his coat. 

Tony nearly screamed when he noticed Brian wrapped around Edward's chest. 

"Hurt me and Brian gets hurt too." Edward smirked. "Can't have that can we?" 

Tony stepped down. Looking at the carnage around him. Verity bloodied and beaten on the ground, Celeste barely conscious. 

"This has to stop." Tony pleaded. 

"One more for ya." Eric laughed as he dumped Kurt's lifeless body at Tony's feet. 

"Kurt no…" Tony knelt down and held his head, he was breathing. Eric laughed and walked over to the entrance. 

"This one too." He grabbed Maxine by the hair and threw her onto the pile of bodies. "For good measure." 

He grabbed Kurt's gun and shot Maxine in the stomach. She turned white and screamed as the bullet pierced her stomach and she sobbed. 

"Dad please!" Tony seemed to beg as he watched his loved ones die around him. 

"Give up Tony." Edward laughed as Eric joined him. 

"Please just tell me you haven't hurt the kids." Tony teared up as he looked around again, everyone in a mess and Maxine barely alive. 

"They're fine." Edward grinned. "And this can all go away." 

"You can save them?" Tony asked. 

"I can, on one condition." Edward said with a smirk. He pulled out a document of emancipation. 

"You don't really expect me to sign that do you?" Tony gasped. 

"Relinquished the children to me and all your problems disappear." He smiled. "After all, all I want is an heir." 

Tony looked at Verity, still unmoving. Celeste bleeding on the ground. Kurt, breathing intermittently and Maxine, with a bullet hole in her stomach. 

"One signature, and they live." Edward chuckled. "But who will it be, your kids, or your family?"


	10. Last Stand For Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a choice

Time seemed to stand still for Tony as he looked around again, no matter what he chose, he lost someone. He looked down at Kurt who was on the floor in pain. 

"Okay." He said softly. 

"You take the deal?" Edward grinned. 

"If it means my family can be saved…" Tony looked through the window at his kids. "Then I'll do it." 

He took the paper and Edward clicked his fingers, Eric taking Maxine to surgery. 

"She'll live." He looked at Tony who had signed the document. He handed it back to Edward. 

"Promise me that you won't let them forget their daddy." He said through tears as Edward smirked. 

"Oh Tony…" He turned his head to the side. "They already have." 

Days passed and Kurt, Verity and Celeste were released. But it felt like a lifetime for Tony. Verity's brainwashing had worn off and she had moved back with Celeste. 

Kurt entered the house with a limping Maxine in tow. Tony watched as he walked her to a bed and laid her down. 

"She's just another casualty of my chaotic life." Tony sighed as Kurt put his arm around him. 

"Your chaos is the storm I need." He smiled. "You keep life interesting." 

"Not really in the smiling mood." Tony sighed and returned to the living room, he picked up a picture frame. 

"We waited for months to get to this point." He began to cry as he looked at the photo from Kirk's funeral, Verity holding Brian and the kids holding Tony. 

"And we'll get there again." Kurt assured him but Tony shook his head. 

"Edward's their legal guardian now." He sighed. "Now I'll never see Brian learn to walk." Kurt pulled him in for a cuddle as he broke down too. 

"I'll never tell him off making a mess." Kurt said as the tears welled. 

"We'll never attend Dee Dee's wedding or embarrass Rose at school." Tony sobbed. 

"Never tell Ant what an amazing footballer he is." Kurt squeezed Tony as the emotions overwhelmed them both. 

"I want my babies back." Tony sobbed and Kurt held him. 

"We'll get them back." He looked in Tony's tear soaked eyes. "We have to." 

The next morning Tony woke up to a text from Verity saying she had some news so he went over to her place. 

"Brother!" She smiled as he walked in. 

"What's up?" He asked. 

"We have some news." She said as Celeste walked in. They held up their hands and Tony gasped as their twin engagement rings gleamed. 

"I almost lost her…" Celeste sighed. 

"Couldn't risk it anymore." Verity smiled. Tony smiled at the two and they talked through the afternoon. 

Months passed and little changed. Kurt made it to the final four and Verity and Celeste spent days planning their dream wedding. 

Soon the day of the semifinals results came and Kurt stepped onto the stage, he looked at the three other acts waiting for the results. 

"You got this." Nicole assured him and he listened. Dermot began and Kurt's breath hitched. He looked down at Tony who gave him a thumbs up. 

"The first act through to the finals is…" Kurt scrunched his eyes and waited. "Lainey." Kurt let his breath go as the girl ran past him with Glee. 

"The second and final act safe is…" Kurt looked at his teammate and smiled. "Jackie." 

Kurt went white, he was in the sing off. He sighed and left the stage as his rival act performed and he sat, deep in thought. 

"Kurt Benson…" Came the voice-over and Kurt set himself on his signature stool. He began his song. 

"I didn't wanna listen to what you were saying, I thought that I knew all I'd need to know. I didn't realize that somewhere inside me, I knew you were right but I couldn't say so." He looked at Tony who gave him a smile. "I can take care of myself, you taught me well." 

His strumming became more complex. 

"I learned from you that I do not crumble." He looked at Nicole. "I learned that strength is something you choose." 

"All of the reasons to keep on believing." He smiled. "There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you." He strummed a bridge and looked at Tony who nodded.

"You taught me to stand on my own and I thank you for that." He grinned. "You saved me, you made me and now that I'm looking back, I can say, woah." 

"I learned from you that I do not crumble. I learned that strength is something you choose. All of the reasons to keep on believing. There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you." He held the last note and his heart swelled as he saw Tony smile. 

"I learned that strength is something you choose." He grinned brightly. "All of the reasons to keep on believing…" 

"There's no question, that's a lesson." He sighed. "I learned from you." 

He strummed the last note and Tony clapped. As he did the audience soon joined in with an uproar and Kurt smiled at the spotlight. 

"Thank you!" He called as the clapping slowed and his rival joined him on stage. 

"So, time to vote." Dermot said as Nicole began. 

"It's obvious who I'm going to choose." She smiled. "I've rooted for you since day one. The person I'm sending through is Kurt."

"Simon." Dermot said. 

"I don't need to speak, I'm obviously gonna save my act." He waved his hand and Kurt sighed. 

"Cheryl?" Dermot asked. Kurt held his breath as she spoke. 

"This is a tough one as I love you both." She put her head in her hands. "But one of you really has the potential." She sighed as she said the name. 

"Kurt." She said as he let go of his breath. 

"So, all down to Louis, will he send Kurt straight though..?" Dermot said to the camera as Louis spoke. 

"Guys, you're both great, but one person has stood out a lot over the course of the contest." He sighed. "My vote goes to Kurt." 

Kurt sighed deeply as he stumbled slightly. He'd made it to the finale… 

Tony cheered loudly as he ran off stage, waving. Days passed quickly and Kurt spent hours working on his music. Tony spent the days researching and trying to find ways to save his kids. 

"I guess it's over." He sighed to himself, when a knock at the door startled him. He rushed over and Verity smiled as he opened it. 

"So brother, all ready for tomorrow?" She giggled. 

"Tomorrow?" He thought to himself. 

"Our wedding?" She sighed and slapped his arm. "Don't tell me you forgot."

"Right, just a bit caught up in saving the kids." He chuckled. "Tomorrow's gonna be great." 

"I hope so." She giggled again. "I won't settle for anything but the best." She winked as she left. 

"Tomorrow." Tony sighed. He returned to the computer and worked through the night. Kurt came down and found him asleep at the computer. He frowned and draped a blanket over him. 

"We'll figure it out my love." He kissed Tony and let him sleep. The most sound sleep he'd had in months.


	11. No Strings Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the wedding day we all waited for

The next morning was a mad rush, Tony and Kurt fought for the mirror as they tried to get ready. 

"Is this right?" Tony asked as he tied his tie wrong. 

"Come here." Kurt undid it and refastened it correctly. "There, looking beautiful, best man." Kurt chuckled. 

"I can't believe my sister's getting married today…" Tony stopped for a moment. 

"Hey, she was there for us, now we'll do the same." Kurt grinned as he snagged the brush and did Tony's hair. "There. Perfect." 

Tony stood up and hugged Kurt tight, his strong arms wrapping around Tony. 

"I think we'd better get a move on." Kurt laughed as he grabbed his glasses. He took a long look at Tony, he looked happy, it was a nice change. 

The two took a drive to the church and stepped out, they gasped in awe at the beauty. 

"I'm gonna go find Verity, I'll see you inside." Tony gave him a quick kiss and ran inside. 

He opened the door to Verity's room and gasped when he saw her. Dressed in a long, flowing, white dress. Ears adorned with sapphires and a flowery veil in her hair. 

"Wow." Tony smiled. 

"Oh come on now." Verity frowned at the mirror.

"Well, I'm here now, so let's get you married." Tony was cut off when Verity spun on her seat. 

"I can't go through with this wedding." She spat. 

"Verity no, don't be silly." Tony gasped. 

"I can't do this." She stuttered. "I'm a mess." 

"Celeste is waiting for you and she loves you." Tony grabbed her shoulders. "Don't make the stupid mistake I did. Choose love." He stared into her eyes and felt everything again, the twenty five years without Kurt. "Don't give up. She's worth it." 

"She is, isn't she?" Verity sighed. "You really are the best brother in the world." 

"Only cos I have you as a sister." He wiped her tears and sat her down, brushing her hair. "Now let's get you married." 

He put out an arm and she linked hers through it. He led her to the door and smiled. 

"You ready?" He asked. 

"I think so." She smiled at him as the doors opened. The band began to play an acoustic version of Butterfly Fly Away as Tony stepped in time with her. Walking towards the altar. 

"That's really her." Celeste gasped as she stared at the beautiful woman heading towards her. She stopped as she faced Celeste and the pastor began. 

"Dearly beloved." He said as Verity stared into Celeste's eyes, all her anxiety washing away. Tony looked at Kurt and Maxine and waved. But frowned at the empty seats nearby. He only wished the kids could see this occasion. 

"I believe the couple have written their own vows?" He asked, and Verity pulled out a piece of paper. 

"The power of love is like a gift to me." Verity said. "Like here in this church, there's only one person I see." Celeste teared up as Verity continued. 

"I see her brightly and more clearly than anything else." Verity stroked. "That's love." She stroked Celeste's hand. "You got morning, I got midnight. You're patient but I'm always on time." 

"What would I do without you." Verity smiled. Celeste smiled as she grabbed her hand and slipped on the large diamond ring. 

"Good thing you'll never have to find out." Verity said as Kurt reached out for Tony's hand. The ceremony ran smoothly as the two were pronounced wife and wife. Celeste dipped Verity for a kiss and the two giggled. 

"Mrs Faroe." Celeste smirked. 

"I like the sound of that." Verity chuckled as the two locked lips. Tony clapped as the congregation began to file out. Kurt stepped up and grabbed Tony's hand. 

"You know Tone." He said as the room emptied. "Maybe we should renew our vows while we're here." Tony smiled at him.

"I'd… like that." He grabbed Kurt's hands and they stared into each other's eyes. 

"Don't let anyone tell you that you're not good enough." Kurt began. "Because you are so special that you made life worth living." 

"There's nothing better than you just being yourself, there's a diamond inside your heart." He looked at Tony as his eyes welled up. "You're the light that shines bright when it's dark." He rubbed Tony's wedding ring. 

"Thank you for reminding me what joy, safety, and love was." He pressed his forehead to Tony's. 

"Kurt, where do I even begin." He cracked a small smile and Kurt smiled too. "I waited half my life for you, then you left again." 

"But you came back." A tear fell down his face. "You let me be me, you didn't make me hide behind a family life I didn't want." 

"Oh, Tony." Kurt sighed. 

"You set me free, because I don't have to be with the woman who bullied me, who acted like I was a burden for 7 years." He panted. "You're the exception in my life, because when I'm with you, I'm not just a chef. I'm not just a man, or a father. I'm Tony." 

"I wouldn't have you any other way." Kurt pulled him close and Verity walked in. She looked at the two, happy and content. She nodded and left, they were happy for a change, no need to interrupt. 

The day went swiftly from there, Verity and Celeste shared a dance and Tony and Kurt did too. All was right in the world, except for four blinding absences. 

The next day Kurt ran down the stairs frantically, he grabbed his guitar and spun around. 

"You got your pass yeah?" He asked. 

"Right here." Tony said, waving it. 

"Good, cos tonight has to go perfectly." He took a deep breath. 

"Kurt! Calm down." Tony grabbed his face. "It may be finale night, but you have to stay calm." 

"Calm." Kurt took a deep breath and looked at Tony. "I'm ready." 

"I'm ready." Verity said as she got her dress on for finale night. 

"I'm ready." Edward said. Setting up backstage.


	12. The Music of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finale time!

Kurt sat backstage in fear, he looked at the other contestants and smiled. 

"If I had to lose to anyone, it'd be you too." He smiled. 

"Same here." Jackie said as Lainey was called out to sing. Tony sat in the front row and watched as Lainey botched her round eight song. He sighed as Dermot stepped up to the stage to announce the next act. 

"Next up, Nicole and the overs." He said and Nicole spoke up. 

"My first act is someone I saw great potential in, a man who needs no introduction." She smiled. "It's Kurt." Kurt stood up as his VT played. He stepped up to his stool. 

"And my song of the season is one I wrote when I was told my husband was dead." He smiled on the video. "Thank god he isn't." Kurt smiled as he heard those words and began to play. 

The words flowed smoothly as he looked out at the crowds. And his eyes landed on Tony as he sang the chorus. 

"I wanna feel you in the morning, I wanna see the dirty dishes and the empty cartons in the refrigerator." He smiled, changing the words. "I know that someone is waiting for me, I'm glad to feel angry when someone disagrees."

"You're finally here. And even though you make me mad, every moment without you…" He closed his eyes for the finish. "Maybe they ain't so bad." He put his guitar down and looked at Tony, who was in tears and the crowds began to scream. 

Kurt left the stage with his head held high. Even if he was knocked out here. He was proud. Time passed really slowly and the other acts did their second song. Kurt sighed as he was called back to the stage. 

"Second song." He stood quietly as the current raised and kept his eyes closed as he began. 

"I always knew this day would come. We'd be standing one by one." He didn't look up. "With our future in our hands, so many dreams, so many plans." 

"I always knew after all these years, there'd be laughter, there'd be tears…" He looked up. "But never thought I'd walk away, with so much joy, but so much pain and it's so hard to say goodbye." He looked at Tony, Verity, Celeste and Maxine, all smiling. 

"But yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on, I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you." He saw Tony's face drop. "The times that we had, I keep like a photograph, and hold you in my heart forever… I'll always remember you." He played some notes and stood up, kicking the stool away. 

"Another chapter in the book, can't go back, but you can look. There we are on every page, memories I'll always save." He smiled. "Up ahead all the open doors, who knows what we're heading towards. I wish you love, I wish you luck, for you the world just opens up…" He stared at Tony as he picked up. 

"And it's so hard to say goodbye…" He watched Tony pull out a picture of the kids. "But yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on, I'm so thankful for the moments, so glad I got to know you." 

"The times that we had, I keep like a photograph, and hold you in my heart forever… I'll always remember you." He played a little more as Tony began to cry while holding the photo. 

"Every day that we had, all the good, all the bad. I'll keep em here inside." He closed his eyes and upped the intensity. "All the times that we share, every place, everywhere. You touched my life." 

"Yeah one day we'll look back, we'll smile and we'll laugh, but right now we just cry…" He sucked in a breath. "Cos it's so hard to say… Goodbye." He held the last syllable for as long as he could and opened his eyes. 

"But yesterday's gone, we gotta keep moving on, I'm so thankful for the moments…" He looked up. "So glad I got to know you." He held the you sound and his face turned red. 

"The times that we had, I keep like a photograph, and hold you in my heart forever." He looked at Tony directly. "I'll always remember you." 

"I'll always remember…" He pressed his lips to the microphone. "You, you, oo, yeah, yeah." Tears streamed down his face as looked forward. "I'll always remember…" He nodded slightly. "You…" 

He walked off stage and was welcomed by the other contestants, who congratulated him on his performance. The three looked at each other with contentment. 

Dermot called a break and Tony ran backstage. As soon as Kurt saw him he grabbed him, picking him up and spinning him round. 

"What's this?" Tony chuckled. 

"I'd not be here if it wasn't for you." Kurt chuckled. 

"Well you did great." Tony kissed him deeply and the two others left the area. Kurt heard fumbling but assumed it was just stagehands. 

"So, this is it." Kurt said with fear. 

"Your last chance." Tony smiled. "And after that, there's no way you can lose." 

"I hope not, one song for you, one for the kids." Kurt smiled weakly and Tony sat next to him. 

"And they were perfect." Tony rubbed Kurt's hand as a switch flicked in the background. He raised an eyebrow but ignored it. 

"I better get ready." He stood up but felt something as he went towards the exit. He stopped. "Something's wrong." He reached out a finger and was blown backwards. 

"Kurt, what the hell was that?" Tony gasped. 

"Stay away from the door!" Kurt shouted. 

"Are you okay?" Tony asked. He stopped dead when he saw the door open, Verity on the other side. "No…" 

"Kurt…" She stepped forward and was caught in the electrical current. 

"Verity!" Tony cried out as she stopped dead, turning blue as her skin began to darken and her eyes melted. 

She gasped out in pain as blood poured from her ears and nose. 

"No!" Tony watched as she remained trapped in the current. Edward stepped out and growled. 

"That's not what I wanted." He looked at the two. "But at least you're trapped now." 

"Is she..?" Tony asked in shock. 

"She's done for." He smirked, his eyes dark. "If you try to leave, you'll face the same fate." 

"I'll kill you." Tony screamed as Verity's charred corpse fell to the floor. 

"Good, cos this is our final showdown." He cackled as Tony looked at his sister, then at his dad. 

"Good." He said punching his hand. "This has been a long time coming."


	13. Whatever It Takes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Edwards last stand

Tony growled as he stared into his father's eyes. Edward shifted from foot to foot, readying himself. 

"You… threw a live grenade into my marriage." Tony spat as his face contorted with rage. "You stole my wife, my family." 

"Tony…" Kurt looked at him with fear, the anger in his eyes all too evident. 

"You made my life a walking misery for years." He continued and Edward chuckled. 

"Tony, calm down." Kurt said but Tony turned on him too. 

"And you!" Tony seethed as he stomped forward. "My sister is lying on the floor, dead. Because you had to do this damn show." 

"Tony!" Kurt gasped as he stumbled back. 

"All of this was simpler at home." He turned back to Edward. "But thanks to you…" 

"There's no home anymore." Edward laughed as he advanced. 

"Bring it on, dad." Tony shouted as he charged at Edward, who dodged at the last second. Tony stumbled forward, barely missing the electric field surrounding the room. 

"Gotta figure out a way to shut this off." Kurt thought as he stepped back, Tony and Edward continued to fight. He reached the doorway and noticed… there was no switch. 

"Come on Tony." Edward laughed heartily. "No fight?" 

"I'll kill you?" Tony turned redder than before and grabbed a chair, flinging it across the room. Edward barely dodged. 

"Pathetic." Edward simply stood still, not fighting back. Kurt looked at Verity's body and thought to himself. 

"I need to short it out." He said triumphantly. 

"Huh?" Tony turned back and Edward laughed. 

"Bad move." Edward grabbed the chair and lifted it over his head. "Goodnight son." 

Tony turned quickly as Edward smashed the chair over his head. Tony hit the ground with a thud, not moving. 

"Tony!" Kurt stood up and looked at Tony on the ground, bleeding from his head. 

"Your turn." Edward said, advancing. 

"You have no idea." Kurt waited until Edward was close, Edward pulled out a small blade. 

"Let's make this quick." Edward said with malice. 

"Yes, let's." Kurt reached out as Edward thrust the knife forward, grabbing it by the blade. He screamed in agony as it tore at his skin and blood poured out. "For Tony."

He closed eyes and pulled forward, moving out of the way. Edward went wide eyes as he was thrown into the doorway, the metal from the knife sending an electrical current straight through him. 

Kurt watched as Edward's eyes rolled back and the current fizzled out. Edward fell to his knees and Kurt nodded. 

"It's… Finally over." He said as Edward's body crumpled over. "Goodbye Dr Chinson." 

His knees buckled and he fell to Tony's side. After a while the ambulance arrived and pronounced Edward and Verity dead. Dermot went on the air to declare the finale would be delayed until tomorrow. 

And Kurt spent the night with an injured Tony. The next day he got a call from Nicole who reminded him it was time for the finale. He looked at Tony, sitting comfortably, he shook his head and left. 

He stood up on the stage and smiled down at Nicole who gave him a thumbs up. The band began to play, Kurt took a deep breath. 

"I can almost see it." He looked out and saw Tony wasn't there. "That dream I'm dreaming but, there's a voice inside my head saying, you'll never reach it." 

"Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels lost with no direction, my faith is shaking." He sighed as he put his power behind it. "But I, gotta keep trying, gotta keep my head held high." 

"There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle. Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose." He closed his eyes. "Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what's waiting on the other side... It's the climb." 

He looked out again and realised no one was coming. He didn't bother to keep waiting, and just continued. This was the first time he had just covered a song, and not used his guitar. 

"The struggles I'm facing, the chances I'm taking… Sometimes might knock me down, but no, I'm not breaking. I may not know it, but these are the moments that I'm gonna remember most, yeah." He frowned. "Just gotta keep going and I, I gotta be strong, just keep pushing on, 'cause." 

"There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle. Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose." He closed his eyes again and tried to picture Tony. "Ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about what's waiting on the other side... It's the climb." 

"Keep on moving, keep climbing, keep the faith, baby." He got louder, using his hands. Pretending Tony was listening. "It's all about the climb." 

He looked forward again and sighed, no Tony. No point. 

"Keep the faith, keep your faith…" He looked down. "Woah… Oh." He didn't wait for applause or feedback and simply walked off stage, past the contestants and sat on a box. 

"Where are you?" He looked up at the sky and a star twinkled. 

An hour later he returned to the stage with the other finalists and waited for the answer. Dermot took his time announcing. 

"The winner is…" Kurt didn't seem nervous at all, the contest felt almost shallow. "Kurt!" 

The audience cheered as Kurt was brought forward, congratulated and given a ceremonial crown. But he continued to look forward, emotionless.

He did his winner's single but somehow, even that didn't make him happy. 

Kurt returned home after results, distraught that Tony never made it and headed to the bedroom. 

He was shocked to find it empty, a note on the bed. 

"Kurt, I stood by you through all this, but I lost everything." Kurt's face contorted as he continued to read. "But due to your insane, selfish aspirations, I nearly died. I lost my sister, Maxine was shot…" 

"And I was forced to face my dad again." Kurt teared up. "Even after all that you don't seem to see the pain I'm in. And so, I'm taking the kids and I'm going back to Hollyoaks." Kurt's tears hit the paper as he continued. 

"And to prove to myself this is the end, I left behind our wedding video." Kurt looked at the dvd that was left behind. "Goodbye Kurt." 

Kurt's face dropped as he played the dvd, a video of him and Tony having their first dance, he noticed a glimmer on top of the dvd player and picked it up. 

"Tony's ring." His eyes flooded as the cold realisation hit him. "I lost him…"


	14. Night of the Living Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Single and Afraid, is there any hope for Kurt..?

Kurt ran for the front door, throwing it open and rushing outside, he looked up and down the busy streets. So many stations, he had no hope of catching up now. 

He ran to Celeste's, knocking the door. No answer. She was gone too. His heart seemed to slow down. 

"Sometimes hours can last a second." He thought to himself. "And a second can last a lifetime." 

He ran through the streets before he turned a corner, running into Tony. 

"I found you!" He shouted, but Tony didn't turn. "Tony?" 

"You abandoned us." Tony said. Kurt stepped closer but Tony didn't turn. 

"Tony, please just listen." He panted. 

"Lonely, lonely Benson." Tony chuckled. 

"Tony just listen." He reached out but Tony was gone, a figment of his imagination. His eyes widened and he looked at the floor. 

"What's happening?" He asked himself as he was suddenly jolted awake. Back at home, he was saddened to see the letter and the ring still there. 

"So it was a dream…" He said to himself. He stared at the letter again, hoping for a sign. Thoughts raced through his head, reminders of times he'd spent with Tony. 

"I don't miss Edward, I miss Brian." Tony sobbed as Kurt held him tightly. 

"Right… When we first got back together." He reminded himself as Tony looked up at the stars. 

"That one looks like a cello." He chuckled. Tears filled Kurt's eyes as he remembered the night. 

"I'm pregnant." His mind seemed to switch to the night Maxine revealed her pregnancy. Before Brian and Kirk, before all of this. A thought occurred to him as he grabbed his keys. 

He rushed out again, climbing on his bike and racing through the streets, night time had fallen so the roads were a bit emptier. 

He brought himself to a grinding stop outside the cemetery, where he saw Tony, himself and Verity mourning. 

"Must be another dream." He thought to himself. He watched the scene play out in front of him, Tony still in his chair, holding Kirk's ashes. Kurt ran over to him, wanting to hold him. 

But as he reached Tony, the trio disappeared. The grave read "Verity Hutchinson." Kurt realised the extent of his mistake. 

"I was so caught up…" He fell to his knees and sobbed as he stared at the empty plot. 

"You missed her." Tony said, standing over him. 

"You're here…" Kurt shouted and jumped up. Tony took a step back as Kurt came forward for a hug. 

"Don't touch me." He growled. Celeste stood nearby, holding onto the kids. 

"Tony, what happened?" Kurt asked him with fear. 

"Maybe I just realised you're not the man I thought you were." He turned but Kurt saw his lip quiver. 

"It doesn't have to be like this." Kurt reached out but couldn't quite make it. 

"As I said, I'm leaving tonight." Tony explained. "After I sprinkle Verity's ashes." 

"Is that her?" He said, pointing to the urn in Celeste's hands. 

"It is, we're sprinkling her at the top of her old law firm." He began to walk away. "You're not welcome." 

Kurt tried to speak but Tony and Celeste were already long gone. He took a step forward but his knees buckled, the weight of everything he lost becoming too much. 

He rushed back to their flat to formulate a plan, noticing a letter package under the door. He opened it to find a signed copy of his EH Records contract. 

"You did this." He screamed loudly as he threw the contract. The papers scattered all over the floor and he broke down. Every word a reminder that he was stuck here. 

Later that night Tony and Celeste stood atop the law firm. Tony's bag sitting nearby and Celeste holding the urn.

"I can't believe she's really gone." Celeste seemed weak for the first time. 

"I'm glad she got to spend the last of her life with you." Tony smiled. 

"I just feel so empty." She sighed. "I guess it's time." 

"You do it, she'd be proud that she got such a lovely wife, to hold such a nice scattering for her." He nodded to her as the ashes blew into the night sky. 

"Goodbye my love." Celeste whimpered. 

"She's at peace now." He held Celeste as she cried. 

"Tony!" Kurt panted as he threw the door open. Tony groaned. 

"I thought I told you, you aren't welcome." He said with a huff. 

"Tony please don't be like this." Kurt cried out as Tony pulled a packet out of his bag. 

"Divorce papers." He thrust them into Kurt's arms. "Stay here. Live your happy life." Tony burst into tears as he ran down the stairs, Kurt chased him. 

"Please, don't do this." Kurt begged. 

"You made your choice. A long time ago." Tony pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his eyes. 

"I don't have a choice anymore." Kurt fought back a sob as Tony turned to leave. 

"Don't forget will you." Tony sighed. "Our shared past, our lost future." 

"I don't want to say goodbye again." Kurt bit his lip. "I can't, I won't." 

"You'll be strong." Tony said pressing their lips together. "You always were." 

"I can't live without you." Kurt said as the dam broke, tears falling. 

"You can." Tony smiled weakly as he turned. "You're a star now." 

"I don't care about that." Kurt choked. 

"As you said, you don't have a choice." Tony began to walk away as Kurt fought to stay strong. "Goodbye." 

Tony began to walk faster, Kurt staring at his wedding ring, he ran after him, but by the time he turned the corner… 

"He's already gone." Kurt let it out, tears falling as he removed his glasses and looked up at the stars. Today truly was unforgettable. For he was alone. And there was no fixing it this time. 

He walked forward, leaving everything behind, and soon reached a park. He sat on a bench and closed his eyes, singing to himself, remembering the night they reunited. 

"Hold me close and hold me fast." He pictured Tony in his mind. "This magic spell you cast, this is La Vie En Rose." 

"When you kiss me heaven sighs…" He looked at the fountain and remembered how happy Tony was just being with him. Not a care in the world. "And though I close my eyes, I see La Vie En Rose." 

"When you pass me to your heart." He remembered their vow renewal, how they promised to stay by each other's side. "I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom." 

"And when you speak angels sing from above." He curled up on the bench, remembering Tony's birthday. "Everyday words seem to turn into love songs." 

"This is the best day I ever had." His mind flashed back to the dodgems, he could hear Tony's voice. Remembering how he was happy. Content, before the contest. 

"Give your heart and soul to me… and life will always be…" He began to cry as he remembered their dinner in the Hutch, and how Tony would sing… "La Vie En Rose…" His voice hitched on the last word as he broke down completely. 

He didn't move all night, because if he left the park, he'd be leaving his last memory of Tony. He couldn't say goodbye again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The series is at a midpoint hiatus and will return soon, I hope you enjoyed so far!


	15. Remind Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurny is over, for good this time

Kurt spent the night on the bench, unable to move. He just stared at the running water of the fountain, blankly. 

He shielded his eyes as the sun rose, he looked at his phone through bloodshot eyes and sighed. He was due at the studio in an hour. 

Meanwhile, back in Chester, Tony stepped off the train. He nodded to Maxine who ran home with the kids, Tony entering The Hutch. 

"Tony!" Mandy shouted. 

"What are you doing here?" Darren asked. 

"I uh…" Tony looked down at his hand, the tan line on his finger causing his lip to quiver. 

"Tony…" Darren walked over and led him to a seat. Tony put his head in his hands and wept for a few minutes. Darren smiled at Mandy who nodded. 

"Look, Tony…" Darren looked him in the eye. "Meet me here later, we can talk and I can try and cheer you up yeah?"

"I'd like that." Tony smiled at him. 

Later that day, Kurt entered the studio, where he met Hardwick. The studio owner. 

"You, Benson, are late." He growled. 

"I'm sorry, had a rough night." He sighed. 

"You look like you've been dragged through the pits of hell!" Hardwick snapped. 

"Aren't you lovely?" Kurt groaned, he looked at Hardwick, donned head to toe in a trench coat, sunglasses and a flat cap with a strangely patchy beard. "Isn't it a bit weird to be wearing sunglasses indoors?" 

"I choose my look, now get in the booth." Hardwick screeched. 

"With all due respect, I'm not really in the best frame of mind." Kurt grumbled. 

"Channel it, give us something sad!" Hardwick tapped his watch and rolled his eyes. "Time is money Kunibert." 

"Fine." Kurt shuddered and entered the booth. "I'm putting this photo up." 

"I don't care!" Hardwick shouted yet again, slamming the booth door. 

"For you." He put up the framed photo of him and Tony at the fair and began to sing to it. 

"These clouds aren't going nowhere, baby. Rain keeps coming down, I just thought I'd try to call you, baby. For you got too far outta town and I hope that you get this message that I'm leaving for you. 'Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I need you to…" Kurt stared at the photo as he continued. 

"And I hope you find it, what you're looking for. And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be and so much more." He frowned at the picture. "And I hope you're happy, wherever you are. I wanted you to know that, and nothing's gonna change that… I hope you find it."

Hardwick nodded and gave a thumbs up and Kurt smiled weakly, continuing. 

"Am I supposed to hang around and wait forever? Last words that I said. But that was nothing but a broken heart talking, baby. You know that wasn't what I meant." He closed his eyes and pictured the look on Tony's face as he walked away. 

"Call me up, let me know that you got this message I'm leaving for you. 'Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I need you to…" He looked back at the picture. 

"And I hope you find it, what you're looking for. And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be and so much more." He sighed and a tear fell down his face. "And I hope you're happy, wherever you are. I wanted you to know that, and nothing's gonna change that… I hope you find it."

"Whatever it is out there… That you were missing here." He sighed and slowed down. 

"And I hope you find it, what you're looking for. And I hope it's everything you dreamed your life could be and so much more." The tears became uncontrollable and Hardwick smiled. 

"I hope you're happy, wherever you are…" He wiped his eyes. "I wanted you to know that, nothing's gonna change that." He slipped off his wedding ring and placed it in his pocket. 

"I hope you find it…" He closed his eyes as he stopped. Hardwick burst in. 

"Amazing!" He clapped. "Three more songs and you can call it a day." 

Kurt sighed as he sat down, and spent the day recording. At the end Hardwick entered and nodded. 

"Very good, these will be edited into your album very soon." Hardwick smiled. "Now tomorrow you have a release event, I expect you here at 9am sharp for us okay?"

"Right…" Kurt flung his guitar over his shoulder and sighed as he left. "I picked the wrong one." 

In Chester, Tony entered the Hutch and sat opposite the bar. Darren pulled out a bottle of whiskey and poured two glasses. 

"So mate, why are you here?" Darren asked. 

"Kurt chose the music." Tony sighed. "His choice resulted in Verity's death, my dad's return and just… a lot of problems." 

"That's gonna take more than one glass to explain." Darren chuckled and the two talked for a long few hours. 

"But in the end, I couldn't stay away from home for so long." Tony sighed. 

"Well it's damn good to have you back." Darren said with triumph. 

"What's Hollyoaks without Tony Hutchinson?" Tony chuckled as he clinked glasses with Darren. 

"I've missed ya Tony." Darren smiled. "The Hutch was weird without you." 

"I really thought I made the right choice." Tony sighed. 

"Well you can walk again." Darren laughed. "That's a plus." 

"Small victories huh?" Tony downed his whiskey and poured another. The two drank together long into the night. 

"I suppose I should head back." Tony sighed. 

"You sure you should be alone, mate?" Darren asked with concern. 

"Plenty of room if you wanted to spend the night…" Tony sighed. "No Kurt, Verity or Diane…" 

"If you need the company, I'll come back with you." Darren said, Tony smiled at him as they stumbled out of the Hutch and up the stairs to Oakdale Drive. 

"Lemme get my key." Tony patted his pockets and chuckled. "Here." He pulled out a key and the two stumbled into the house. 

Darren kicked the door shut and Tony fell onto the couch. He put his hand on his forehead. 

"I am so wasted." He laughed and Darren grabbed his arm. 

"Come on you, bedtime." He dragged Tony upstairs and opened the bedroom door. Tony grabbed a picture of Kurt and frowned. 

"Why doesn't he love me?" Tony said with sadness. 

"Tony…" Darren grabbed the photo and put it in the drawer. His lightheadedness started to get to him. 

He tried to get Tony into bed but Tony pulled him down with him. Darren landed on him and the two stared into each other's eyes. 

"Mate…" Darren didn't move but Tony did. 

The next morning Tony woke up with a pounding headache. He saw the figure lying next to him and smiled. 

"Morning Kurt." Tony grinned as he pulled off the covers. He gasped out loud as he saw the semi nude body of Darren. 

"What the hell did we do?"


	16. Where Were We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened last night?

Tony stared for a solid moment until Darren stirred. He threw on his trousers and dressing gown and left the room. 

He gasped loudly as he heard the front door open, Maxine rushing in with the kids. 

"Tony?" She shouted, but Tony held his breath. She called again and he reluctantly crept to the stairs. 

"Alright, Max?" He asked, face flushed. 

"Are you okay?" She asked. Tony slowly descended the stairs, listening out for any movement from Darren. 

"Fine yes, why…" He stuttered. "Why are the kids here? Don't they have school?" 

"Teacher training." Maxine smiled. 

"Oh so they're staying home." Tony's eyes went wide. 

"Well yeah, can't exactly keep them at Dee Valley Law can I?" Maxine laughed and Tony gave a nervous chuckle. 

"Of course." He bit his lip nervously. "Could I ask a favour?" Maxine raised an eyebrow at him. 

"What?" She asked. 

"Take them for just an hour please?" He begged. 

"What are you hiding?" She asked as a floorboard squeaked. 

"Nothing…" He said looking up, he saw Darren look him in the eye and he widened his eyes, signalling Darren to not come to the stairs. 

"Right!" She said with shock. "I'll take em." She quickly gathered them and left and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. 

"You can come out now." Tony sighed as he descended the stairs. Darren followed and they sat at the kitchen table. "Coffee?" Tony asked. 

"That'd be nice yeah." Darren smiled. He sat at the table a white t-shirt and pajama trousers. He smiled at Tony as he watched him switch on the kettle. "So… last night." 

"That was a mistake." Tony said quickly. 

"Didn't feel like it to me." Darren sighed. "I felt it for a while honestly." 

"Darren, you know Kurt's my soulmate." He placed the coffees on the table and furrowed his brow. 

"I don't mean love or anything." Darren chuckled. "I felt attracted to you." 

"I guess I did feel it." He laughed. "All those days in The Hutch joking about my sexuality." 

"I always fancied you mate." He smiled. "But you were never single long enough for me to act on it." 

"Of course, I'm out now…" He smirked at Darren. 

"The house is empty…" Darren leaned in. 

"So we could always…" Tony could feel Darren's manly breath on his face. 

"Go back upstairs." Darren looked him in the eyes. Tony threw off his dressing gown. 

"No need to go upstairs." He smirked and dragged Darren to the couch. 

"Tony, you animal." He laughed as Tony shoved him down. 

"I'll show you what a true animal can do." He smirked. 

Meanwhile in London, Kurt entered the studio and showed his badge. The attendant waved him upstairs and he entered Hardwick's office. 

"Eoin." He nodded. 

"Finally!" He rolled his eyes. "I thought you'd never arrive." 

"It's 8:58!" Kurt retorted. "I'm early." 

"By two minutes!" Eoin rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever, can we just get this over with." Kurt groaned and Eoin pulled out a CD. 

"Kurt Benson - I Hope You Find It." Eoin grinned. "Your debut album." 

"Wow…" Kurt ran a hand over the cover, his face reflected on the surface. He was so happy on the cover but the mirror image showed nothing but misery. 

"Now, today you'll sign a few copies and fans will be able to get autographs and pictures." Eoin explained. "So smile damn you!" 

"I'll try my best." Kurt said, sarcasm dripping from every word. 

"Good, now vamoose!" He waved Kurt out. 

"You're meant to come with me." He stepped outside and noticed Eoin's car was gone. "Gah!" 

He hopped on his bike and sped off to the nearby CD store. He arrived moments before Eoin did and Eoin gave him a look of surprise. 

"Impossible!" He gasped. "You shouldn't be here yet." 

"Maybe I'm just good at my job." Kurt rolled his eyes as he entered the shop. He gasped at the queue. 

"My boy, you're a star." Eoin smiled at him brightly. "Look at all your adoring fans." 

"All these people are here for me?" He whispered, trying not to garner attention. 

"Of course Kunibert." Eoin shouted. As he did, all eyes in the building turned to Kurt, who gulped. 

Back in Chester, Tony was arranging his clothes, ready to head out. 

"Still regret what we did?" Darren asked. 

"After that…" He smirked at Darren, still naked on the couch. "I don't regret a thing. I might finally be moving on." 

"Well you can move on me anytime." Darren smirked. He got up and smacked Tony's behind. 

"Darren!" Tony chuckled. He gasped as he heard the key in the door turn and he pointed to the bathroom. 

"Quick!" He shooed Darren inside as the door opened. 

"Alright Tony, I can't keep them anymore." Maxine said gasping at the mess the room was in. "What did I miss?" 

"Take them upstairs please?" Tony asked and Maxine nodded. As soon as they disappeared upstairs Tony grabbed Darren's clothes and threw them into the bathroom. 

"Get dressed and leave, I'll distract them." Tony chuckled as Darren nodded, he rushed upstairs to talk to Maxine. 

Meanwhile, Kurt sat at the signing table and took a deep breathe as the first person approached and Kurt gasped. 

"Jackie!" He smiled. "How've you been?" 

"Pretty good, thought I'd come congratulate my old teammate." She smiled as she placed the CD on the table. 

"That's great." He signed the cover and gave it back, but Jackie didn't move. 

"I feel a great sadness in you Kurt." She gave him a sad smile. "Is it Tony?" 

"Yeah…" Kurt looked down. "We're over."

"I don't think you are." She touched his hands. "The passion in your song told a story of true love. I bet he still feels the same way about you." 

"Maybe…" Kurt sighed, the day seemed to go very slowly, Kurt signing over four hundred copies of his album. He looked at the clock and saw it was almost 11pm.

"I've been here 14 hours?" He gasped. 

"Yes. Now keep it up." Eoin shouted, Kurt looked at the line. Still a long way out the door. He sighed as he continued. 

Back in Chester, Tony got his suit on, it was almost midnight and he'd arranged a night out with Darren. 

"I'm off to the casino with Darren, you'll be alright won't you?" He asked. Maxine sighed. 

"You might as well move me in at this rate Tone." She said. 

"Offers on the table, I've got room for you and Minnie." He gave her a sly smile. 

"You know Tony. You look really happy." She smiled. 

"Maybe I just found my spark again, Kurt's gone but…" He looked at his ringless hand. "I don't need him." 

Kurt returned to his house later that night. He fell onto the bed and looked at the clock, 1am. He grabbed a photo of Tony and sighed. 

"I need him."


	17. Benefits

Tony left the house with a spring in his step, he found Darren waiting at the bottom of the stairs and they walked through the village. 

"Okay mate." He clicked his fingers. "Time to show you what you've missed about single life." 

"I've not been properly single since 2013 so this will be an adventure." Tony dusted down his suit. 

"10 years…" Darren shook his head. "You've missed a lot." 

"So we're going to the casino?" Tony asked. 

"That we are my friend." He laughed. "What better way to celebrate freedom than to waste a little money." 

Tony laughed at the comment as the two strolled across the village, soon arriving outside a huge casino. 

"How have I never noticed this before?" Tony gasped. 

"We're actually in Liverpool now." Darren stroked his stubble. 

"Walked for that long huh?" Tony walked inside and stared in awe at the lights. "Oh yeah, this is great." 

"So what do you wanna try?" Darren asked him and Tony walked over to the chip exchange, he slid his credit card and soon returned with a huge pile of chips. 

"Roulette." He smiled, dropping the chips in a carrier bag. 

"How much are you planning on losing." Darren laughed. 

"Who said anything about losing." Tony ran over to a roulette table and sat down. 

"Good evening, my name's Arabella." The croupier said. 

"Lovely name." Tony smiled. "I'm feeling lucky." Darren sat next to him and began to place small bets. 

"Place your bets now." Arabella said as Darren put 2 chips on red. Tony, feeling dangerous, put 15 chips on 10 and 30. 

"Our anniversary." He chuckled. 

"Red, 30." She said and Tony and Darren high fived. 

"That's £60 Tony!" Darren laughed. Tony threw the chips into his bag and smiled. 

"The joys of living dangerously." He thought for a moment and placed a massive pile on 00.

"Tony…" Darren gasped. 

"Trust me." He said. Darren looked at him and then at the chips he just won and sighed. 

"Fine." He threw them on the pile and the croupier spun the wheel. Tony watched with a sweat coated brow as the ball bounced, once… twice… 

"Double Zero…" She announced. Tony jumped. He grabbed Darren's face and planted a huge kiss on him. 

"Not here!" Darren growled. Tony collected his chips and Darren dragged him outside. 

"Hey, I was having fun." Tony cried as Darren led him outside. 

"And you took it too far." Darren shook his head at him. 

"I thought…" Tony frowned. "We were…" 

"No, we're not like that Tony." Darren touched his head. "It was a bad idea, your break up is still too fresh." 

"Hey…" Tony snapped. "Don't tell me what I can handle." 

"Then why can't you handle Friends with Benefits?" Darren shouted back. 

"Because I like you." Tony responded. 

"I can't be with you." Darren grabbed Tony's shoulders. "I want to sleep with you. But that's it." 

"I…" He looked him in the eye. "I want that too…" 

"So no more public displays of affection?" Darren asked. 

"On one condition." Tony said, stroking Darren's face. 

"What?" Darren asked. 

"Let's go home." Tony led Darren back to Chester, Darren being unable to contain his excitement. 

The next morning, Kurt rolled out of bed as he grabbed his phone. Answering a call from Eoin. 

"Yes?" He said and Eoin snapped. 

"Get ready, you have a concert in a few hours." He shouted down the phone.

"A few hours?" Kurt gasped. "I was signing CDs until 1am yesterday." 

"And?" Eoin shouted. "You wanna be a star or not?" 

"Not really." Kurt said, putting down the phone. He got dressed and looked in the mirror. Wondering what Tony was doing at this exact moment. 

"Switch it to channel 4." Tony said and Darren obliged. "Fancied listening to Kurt's concert while we work." 

"If you insist." He said, he turned up the volume and Kurt sat down. Tony looked at the empty place and decided to grab a seat. 

"So uh, this song is dedicated to the love of my life." Kurt sighed. "Get it over with, I guess." 

"That's so sweet." Tony stared at the screen as Kurt began to sing. 

"Everybody needs inspiration. Everybody needs a song." He sang softly. "A beautiful melody, when the night's so long." 

"'Cause there is no guarantee… That this life is easy." He picked up. "Yeah when my world is falling apart… when there's no light to break up the dark, that's when I…" He looked at the camera. 

"I, I look at you." He smiled, almost as if he knew Tony was listening. "When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore. That's when I, I, I look at you." 

"When I look at you I see forgiveness, I see the truth." He frowned. "You love me for who I am, like the stars hold the moon." 

"Right there where they belong, and I know I'm not alone..." He closed his eyes. "Yeah when my world is falling apart. When there's no light to break up the dark, that's when I, I, I look at you." He stood up and kicked the stool. 

"When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I, I, I look at you." He played his guitar for an interlude. 

"You appear just like a dream to me. Just like Kaleidoscope colors that cover me, all I need, every breath that I breathe." He sucked in a breath ready to belt out the next line. "Don't you know you're beautiful?" He held the note and the crowd clapped, Tony did too as his eyes began to tear up. 

"When the waves are flooding the shore." Tony sang in time with Kurt for the ending. "And I can't find my way home anymore." 

Darren watched Tony get close to the screen as he pressed his hand to it. Wishing he could touch Kurt. 

"That's when I, I, I look at you…" Tony dropped his head as Kurt sang the final line. 

"You appear, just like a dream to me…" He sighed as Darren switched it off. 

"No need to torture yourself like that Tony." Tony nodded and returned to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile on stage Kurt looked out as the crowd clapped and his breath hitched, he began to panic. Rushing off stage he only stopped when he reached Eoin. 

"What are you doing?" Eoin snapped. 

"I can't do this. I need to go." Kurt panted. 

"Listen to me Benson." Eoin said, pushing his sunglasses up. "You get back on that stage or so help me you'll never work in music again." 

"Sir, please." Kurt begged but Eoin grabbed him by the throat. 

"Don't play games with me Benson." He shoved Kurt back onto the stage and Kurt looked out horrified. He was stuck, probably forever.


	18. Set It All Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt wants his freedom

Kurt awoke in a hot flash the next morning, he checked the clock and saw it said 11:43. He jumped out of bed and raced for the door but stopped himself. 

"It's Sunday, I'm not working today." He walked back over to his bed and fell down onto it, immediately falling back asleep. 

He was awakened hours later to his phone ringing. He answered it groggily. 

"Hello?" He asked, still half asleep. 

"Benson!" Eoin shouted down the phone. "I've been trying to reach you since 12!"

"I've been sleeping." Kurt sighed. "What do you want?" 

"Lazy!" He groaned. "You need to be here early tomorrow, I think 6 will do." 

"6 in the morning?" Kurt cried. "Why?" 

"You have a fan meet and greet, we need to give them ample time." Eoin responded and hung up. 

"I can't do this." Kurt cried into his pillow. He grabbed his phone again and sent a text. He was shocked when the screen on his laptop began to flash. 

"That was fast!" He flipped on the screen and was greeted by the angry face of James Nightingale. 

"Well, Benson, what's so important that you bug me on a Sunday?" James groaned. 

"I'm sorry, I know we've never spoke but you used to work with Verity and I honestly need your help." Kurt explained. 

"With?" James sighed. 

"My new boss, Eoin Hardwick…" Kurt began. "He's evil." 

Meanwhile back in Chester, Tony returned to work at The Hutch, happier than ever. 

"Good to see you so chipper Tony." Mandy said to him as she laid tables. 

"Let's just say someone reminded me why this place is home." He smiled at Darren and Mandy raised an eyebrow. 

"Who might that be?" She asked. 

"My friends." Tony smiled, hugging Mandy. "You're all the reason I'm fine." He hummed merrily as he winked at Darren, then walked into the kitchen. 

"What was that about?" Mandy asked Darren. 

"I don't actually know…" Darren said, entering the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Tony happy, flipping his spatula and singing to himself. 

"Tony, mate." Darren said. Tony stopped singing and looked at him. 

"Oh, hey." He smiled brightly. 

"Firstly, I'm so happy that you're back to your old self, but don't you think this is a little unhealthy?" Darren asked. 

"What?" Tony chuckled, rushing around the kitchen. 

"You're just forgetting Kurt, when just 2 days ago you were sitting out there crying to his concert." Darren said. 

"Maybe I'm just happy with what I got now." He chuckled as he traced a finger down Darren's toned chest. 

"Trust me, I'm pretty happy too…" Darren said, staring at Tony's backside as he bent over. 

"Then what's the fuss?" Tony chuckled. 

"As long as you're actually happy." Darren looked at him, getting serious for a moment. 

"I am, in fact…" Tony smirked. "Jack and Luke are on shift tomorrow so I'll have the house all to myself." He raised an eyebrow at Darren. 

"Is that so?" Darren walked toward the door. "I'll just have to come over." He smirked at Tony as he pushed the door open. 

Tony, content, returned to his work. He smiled as he opened the fridge, for the first time in a long time he was truly happy. 

Later that day, James arrived at Kurt's place. Kurt handed him the contract and he studied it tirelessly. 

"Kurt, this contract is insane." James gasped. "Why would you sign it?" 

"I thought I didn't have a choice!" Kurt panted. "But I can't do this anymore." He sat on his bed and put his hands on his face. 

"Funny, I don't remember anyone named Eoin Hardwick ever owning a business." He furrowed his brow. 

"Well he obviously does because he's my boss." Kurt gasped. 

"But that's just it." James flicked through his tablet and his expression grew darker. 

"What?" Kurt looked over James' shoulder. 

"Eoin Hardwick doesn't exist…" James looked at Kurt who just stared. 

"But if Eoin isn't real…" Kurt gulped. "Who the hell have I been working with?" 

"I dunno but tomorrow, while you're working, I'm gonna sneak in and find out." James assured him and the two shook hands. 

The next day Kurt set off for his meet and greet and James left shortly after. He waited outside the studio as Kurt went in. 

"Kunibert!" Eoin snapped. "Late as always." 

"I'm. Early." Kurt punctuated and Eoin waved a hand. 

"Whatever we better get to the meet and greet before it's too late." Eoin waved him away and Kurt rushed out. Eoin followed soon after and James sighed. 

"I hope I'm not risking too much." He clasped his hands together. He walked in nonchalantly and showed a fake I.D. to the attendant, she waved him past and he ran upstairs to Eoin's office. 

Looking inside, he noticed it was empty and slipped inside. He began rifling through papers when he heard Eoin's voice outside. 

"I forgot my wallet gimme a moment." Eoin said to someone outside and James dove under the desk. He held his breath when the door opened. 

Eoin entered and grabbed something off the desk when he noticed the mess. 

"Someone's been in here…" He said to himself. 

"Don't look, go." James thought to himself and he heard footsteps. 

"Can't have that, can we?" Eoin locked the door and turned back. "Come on out." James didn't move, still holding his breath. Eoin pulled out a gun and pointed it to the space under his desk. 

"If no one is there, I guess I can fire." He removed the safety and aimed. James jumped out and Eoin gasped. 

"Alright, you caught me." James gasped. 

"Not you." Eoin turned away suddenly. 

"What?" James said, he stepped closer and Eoin shielded his face. 

"You can't be here." Eoin said to him and the voice dawned on James. He stepped over and slowly took off Eoin's hat, his black hair poking out. 

"Oh… It's you." James said, he pulled off the glasses and stroked Eoin's beard. "I should've known." 

"Why did it have to be you?" Eoin cracked the gun against James' head as the door opened. 

"Eoin, you never told me whe-" Kurt stopped as he looked Eoin in the eye for the first time. 

"You can't be…" Kurt stepped back as Eoin stared at him dejectedly. "You can't be alive!"


	19. Flooding the Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it all too late?
> 
> TW:// Suicide

"Eric…" Kurt backed up and looked down at James on the floor. 

"This isn't what it looks like." Eric pleaded, putting his glasses and hat on. "I'm still your boss." 

"But James." Kurt looked down at James's body sprawled out on the floor. "Is he?" 

"He's fine, just knocked out." Eric punched himself in the temple and groaned. 

"Let us go Eric." Kurt said softly. 

"This wasn't how it was meant to go." Eric shouted. 

"You're not Eoin Hardwick." Kurt smiled. "So I'm free to go." 

"Oh. You think so?" Eric growled. He turned the gun so it was pointing at James. 

"Don't you dare." Kurt shouted as he stopped at the door frame. 

"You leave and I'll paint my office with his brains." Eric screamed. 

"Kurt." James gulped slightly. 

"You're okay!" Kurt grinned. 

"Get the hell out of here." James gasped. "He can't kill us both." 

"I'm not kidding." Eric screamed as he began to shake. Kurt looked down and James smiled. 

"He won't kill me, he loves me." James stuttered. Kurt gave him one last look and bolted through the door. He ran down the corridor, tears streaming down his face as a gunshot rang through the building. 

"Coming to get you." Eric's voice boomed down the corridor as he stepped out and aimed. He grunted as Kurt turned the corner. 

"Sir are you oka-" An assistant said but she was cut off when Eric shot her too. His eyes glazed over as he ran through the building, trying to find Kurt. 

Kurt shouted as more gunshots rang out. He reached the door and rushed outside. Eric looked down on him and banged the window. He screamed loudly as Kurt hopped on his bike and rode off. 

He rode nonstop in a straight line, the sight of dead workers in his mind, he had to get out of here, and never look back. 

Later that day Tony opened the door and smiled as Darren waltzed in, wearing a tight shirt and skinny jeans. 

"You certainly know what a man likes." Tony smirked, checking him out. 

"Well with the day you promised me, I thought I'd better present." Darren chuckled. 

"You made a good call." Tony said slipping on a jacket, he kicked the coffee table and a pen fell on the floor. 

"How clumsy." Darren said. 

"I better get that." Tony laughed, he better off and thrust his bum in the air, waving it from side to side as Darren resisted the urge to grab it. 

"Taking your time there Tone." Darren said as he bit his lip, trying his best not to reach out and grab him. 

"Maybe I was just letting you enjoy the view." Tony stood up and smiled over his shoulder. 

"My god, I'm gonna have fun with you today." Darren smirked. Tony walked over to the door but Darren stepped in front of him. 

"Where do you think you're going." He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Tony, grasping the tout buttocks behind him. 

"Eager aren't we?" Tony could smell Darren's lust, he soon gave in, dropping his jacket to the floor he let Darren pull off his jumper. "Maybe we have time…" 

Kurt raced through the streets, never stopping, never looking back. He had a rough idea where he was going but he had no time to stop. He drove through the day and let out a sigh of relief when he reached a sign. 

"Hollyoaks Village." He said to himself, my god how I've missed you. He got off his bike but didn't remove his helmet. He looked around and saw Tony standing at the bottom of the steps. 

He put his hand up to wave but was hit with a dark sense of agony when he saw Darren join him. Tony looked around, not noticing Kurt hiding nearby, he kissed Darren on the cheek and Kurt's world fell apart. 

He walked away from his bike, away from the village. Not stopping until he reached a shop. He didn't take off his helmet in fear of Eric, and he bought a single razor blade. Nodding to the clerk he returned to the village. 

Making sure Tony was gone, he headed upstairs and grabbed a photo from the wardrobe. The one from when Tony and he first met, they were young then. Happy… 

He smiled at the photo and went into the bathroom, closing the door. He smiled at the photo and lay in the bathtub. 

Tony and Darren spent a lovely day together. Later returning to the house, drunk and giddy. Tony walked into his room, he opened his wardrobe to find something when he noticed the photo or him and Kurt together was gone. 

He thought to himself for a moment wondering where it might have gone and he shrugged, walking back downstairs, he didn't notice the light on in the bathroom. 

"Can't find it." He said to Darren, who shrugged. 

"We don't need it." He chuckled. "We can have plenty of fun as we are." 

"I like the sound of that." Tony crawled on top of Darren and the two kissed again. Twenty minutes later Tony gasped.

"I need a rest." He laughed. "Gonna be sore in a minute." 

"If you're not already, I'm doing something wrong." Darren laughed. 

"I need the bathroom, gimme a minute." Tony smiled. He threw on a dressing gown and Darren grabbed. 

"Have another look will you?" He asked. Tony smirked and walked upstairs. He stopped when he saw a light in the bathroom. 

"What the?" He walked over and slowly opened the door. He stopped when he saw a note taped to the mirror. 

"It was the only way to save you all." Tony's eyes glazed as he noticed someone in the bath. He turned and felt his heart stop. He screamed at the top of his lungs and Darren raced upstairs.

The two looked in horror at the sight before them. Kurt, naked, with his arms slashed wide open and a bath with blood red water. 

"Not you…" Tony howled with agony. "Not like this." He grabbed Kurt's cold body from the water and screamed. 

"Wake up you son of a bitch."


	20. The Siege of Hardwick Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eoin learns some consequences

As Eric watched Kurt's bike disappear into the distance he banged on the window. 

"He got away again!" He shouted and he sat on the steps. "I'm sorry dad, I failed you." 

"You haven't failed me son." Edward said, sitting next to him.

"Dad?" Eric said with surprise. 

"Yes son." Edward smiled. 

"I couldn't do it." Eric sighed. "I couldn't break Kurt." 

"Well you haven't lost yet." Edward said, turning stern. 

"There's nothing I can do, I leave here and I'm dead." Eric explained. 

"Not necessarily." Edward smiled. 

"James!" Eric's face lit up and he began to ascend the stairs. 

"You always were the superior child." Edward smiled, Eric's unhinged grin evident. 

"And I'll prove it when I finish off Tony." He hissed. 

"Good boy." Edward patted his head. "Just maybe try a better tactic." 

"Breaking Kurt was only the beginning." Eric responded. 

"And what was the endgame?" Edward smugly replied. 

"Once he was broken, he wouldn't get in the way of me and Tony facing off again." Eric rubbed his hands together as he reached the top of the stairs. 

"Good boy!" Edward laughed. 

"Thank y-" Eric turned and his face dropped. "Dad?" Edward was gone, a vision. 

"Fine, I'm ending this now." He walked into the office and James was standing, bleeding out by the desk. 

"Eric, this is madness." He cried. 

"You want madness?" Eric grabbed his hair and pressed the gun to his face. 

"You got me already." James panted as Eric looked at his shoulder. 

"Then learn your place!" Eric screamed. 

"The police…" James stuttered. "Are on their way." 

"See son." Edward chimed in. "He's just trying to distract you." 

"Get out of my head." Eric screamed as he punched a cabinet. 

"Get rid of him." Edward chanted. "He'll only slow you down." Eric let out a scream and swiped at his side. 

"There's no one there." James screamed. 

"Go away." He pointed the gun and fired. "Away!" He fired every round he had into the wall. 

He panted as the gun ran out of ammo and James sighed with relief. 

"Eric, it's over." James assured him. 

"But it's not…" Eric stared through dark eyes. "Not while I'm still here."

"Then we'll get you out." James gasped. "We can save you." 

"No…" Eric walked over to the desk and swapped out the magazine of the gun. "You see I can't stop now." 

"There's nothing left to prove." James said softly, blood loss starting to affect his balance. 

"You don't get it do you." Eric shouted, slamming his fist on the desk. "Nothing will be okay as long as Tony Hutchinson is still alive." 

"What's Tony got to do with anything?" James stared at him. 

"All my life all anyone said is how fantastic my big brother Tony is." He spat. "How amazing he turned out." 

"Well how do I look?" He shouted. "Tony is 45 years old and he has a beautiful husband…" 

"And you can still have that too." James assured him, tears fell from Eric's eyes. 

"He has four wonderful kids, Maxine, Celeste." Eric's head fell. 

"And you have me." James reached out and Eric stared at him. 

"No I don't, because…" He cried a little. "All I wanted was to be a winner. To be someone who could rival big, successful, loved Tony." 

"It's not too late." James said with a soft smile, forgetting about his blood loss. 

"Yes it is." Eric's cold stare returned. "Because Kurt escaped and Tony…" He spat. 

"Big Hutch, Hutchinson… won again." Eric stared at the steel of the gun, the glinting metal reflecting his smile as he realised a way out. 

"Eric, put it down now." James looked him in the eyes. 

"No…" Eric smiled again. "Because you're my way out." 

"I'm not." James looked at him. "There isn't one anymore." 

Almost like magic, sirens began to wail in the distance and Eric pointed the gun at the James. 

"Get to the lobby, we're getting out of here." He shouted. James began to struggle and Eric kicked him in the back, sending him spiralling down the stairs. He struggled to his feet at the bottom. 

"You can kick me around but I'm not quitting." James spat. 

"Good, because I need you alive." Eric stepped over to him and pointed the gun back at him. 

"Now let us out of here." He pulled the safety off. "Or lawyer boy gets it." 

"Eric they're not gonna let either of us out." James pleaded. "Just give up." 

"And let all my hard work go to waste." He turned on James. "Never." 

"Don't you get it, there is no more work." James pointed outside. "It's us, one way or another." 

"Is that so?" He pointed the gun at James. "Then I choose the easy way out." A bullet whizzed past Eric's head and hit the elevator. 

"Huh?" Eric turned his head. 

James, using the police as a distraction, smacked the gun out of Eric's hand, it spun to the floor and the two looked at each other and dove. 

James's hand landed on the gun and Eric shouted. 

"No…" He stomped hard on James's hand. "It doesn't end like this." 

James screamed in pain as his fingers shattered and Eric swiped the gun from under him. The sirens blaring as police surrounded the building. 

Eric's hand shook as he pointed the gun at James's face. James panted as he grabbed his bleeding shoulder. 

"Please, it doesn't have to be like this." He begged. 

"I already shot you." He looked James in the eye. "I can do it again." 

"You won't. I know you." James took another step forward, turning paler. 

"Stay…" Eric waved the gun and gritted his teeth. 

"Kill me then." James wobbled. "You can't hurt me anymore." 

"Ah!" Eric screamed and he fired two rounds. The first hit James in the arm and the second his leg. 

"I'm not giving up on you." James dragged his destroyed limbs forward until he was face to face with Eric. 

"Please do." Eric's eyes softened as he squeezed the trigger again, firing a fatal round into James's stomach. 

"Eric…" James stared at him, eyes slowly glazing. 

"I'm sorry." Eric sobbed. James reached out with his good arm and Eric surrendered the gun. 

"If I'm gonna die…" James reached out. "Hold me." James slumped to his knees and Eric held him close. 

"I love you." Eric choked out. 

"I love you too." James whimpered. He used the last of his strength to press the gun to Eric's temple, and pulled the trigger. 

"That's why I had to do this." Eric flopped backwards and lay in a heap on the floor, James's body soon gave in, he coughed and fell forward. 

"At least I saved everyone." He smiled with the last of his energy and his eyes closed, the siege of Eoin Hardwick's studio was over… 

No survivors.


	21. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kurt survive?

The next morning Tony woke up in fear. He rushed out of the house, the image of Kurt's torn arms and pale face stuck in his mind. He raced past The Hutch and Darren poked his head out. 

"Tony!" He shouted and Tony skidded on his feet, stopping. 

"What?" He shouted without a second. 

"You haven't spoken to me since we found Kurt…" Darren said softly. 

"Well obviously, the man I love is in a coma." Tony shouted bitterly. 

"You seemed over him the other night." Darren retorted, forgetting they were public. 

"Don't you understand?" Tony shouted louder. "Just because we had sex does not I want you." 

"Of course you do." Darren said with surprise. "Otherwise you wouldn't keep coming back." 

As he said that Mandy walked towards the door, but she stopped as the two continued to argue. 

"You don't get it, you never will." Tony grabbed his hair and pulled, a large chunk being ripped out of the back. 

"Calm down, you're upset." Darren said. 

"You were nothing but a quick shag." Tony scoffed. "Stress relief if you will." He raised an eyebrow as Darren stared at him, Mandy continued to listen. 

"You don't mean that." Darren gasped. 

"Oh but I do, you were a means to an end." Tony spat. "We're done here." Tony turned to walk away as Mandy threw the door open. 

"You two better tell me what the hell's going on here!" She shouted. Darren looked at Tony then back at her. 

"Mandy…" He struggled to find words. 

"You cheated on me…" She sputtered. "With a man." She fell into a stool as Darren's mind ran. 

"Mandy please." He said softly but she pushed him away. 

"I don't wanna hear your excuses Darren." She shouted. 

"You should've known by now." Darren quickly responded, his mind moving faster than his mouth. "I cheated on Nancy to be with you." 

"So it's just normal for you?" She laughed. "Well I enjoy a long, lonely life Darren Osborne." He looked between the two of them as they stormed off in different directions. 

"Tony wait!" He shouted, choosing to run after him. 

"Don't follow me Darren." Tony said, turning back. Eyes in the village watched as the two locked eyes. 

"Don't tell me I gave up my life for nothing." He pleaded. 

"You gave up your life the day you chose to cheat on Nancy." Tony said, emotionless. "Cheating on Mandy was just icing." 

"With you!" He shouted. "What about the time Maxine nearly caught us." Nearby Maxine stood with the kids and her face turned sour. 

"You were with him?" She grimaced. 

"Max, don't judge me, I was on the rebound." Tony explained. 

"You took advantage of a grieving father?" Maxine spat. 

"It wasn't like that." Darren pleaded. 

"His sister had just died, his husband left him and he lost a baby!" Maxine stepped forward, pressing a finger into his chest. 

"Even after all that, you couldn't leave him alone?" She barked. 

"Max, please." Darren stuttered. 

"Don't call me that." She slapped him and turned. 

"It's Maxine. Stay away from Tony!" She looked at Tony as she grabbed the kids. 

"I'll see you at home." She nodded. Tony raised an eyebrow at Darren. 

"I'm sorry." Darren quietly said, defeated. He walked away and Tony headed to the hospital. He bought a can of Captain Morgan's Rum and Coke on the way and sat on the bench outside the hospital. 

He flicked through photos on his phone as he drank it, smiling at all the eventful days he spent with Kurt Benson. His expression softened as he threw the can away and walked in. 

"Tony, good to see you." Misbah said. 

"Is he awake?" He asked. 

"Not yet, but he's stable at least." Misbah sighed. "It's good for coma patients to hear uplifting words, it can aid their recovery." 

"I heard." He thought back three years and sighed. "Back when Diane was here." 

"It'll be okay." Misbah pressed his shoulder. He pushed open the door and almost broke down at the sight of Kurt with tubes and wires all over him. 

"Hey, I never thought I'd see you again." He looked at Kurt who didn't even stir. He sat by his bedside. 

"How come everything turns out leaving me with more doubts?" Tony cried as he held Kurt's hand. "I feel like I'm upside down and I don't wanna be here." He looked at Kurt's still face. 

"I go right, should have gone left, and I say things I should have not said." He looked at his hand, his wedding ring tan line standing out. "Look at me in this big mess, I don't wanna be here." 

"Everything I do is making me more confused." He said, putting his hands on his face. His eyes red and pasty from lack of sleep. "It used to be easy, all I had to be was me, now I'm mixed up." 

"Tell me how to fix this." He said, gripping Kurt's hand again. "I'd trade my world for one wish. To go back to our life and get it right." He cried for a moment as Kurt's chest moved, a single breath. 

"Please hold me, tell me everything's gonna be okay." He begged as the tears became bitter. "Because today it feels like I won't make it through the darkness." 

"Please help me." He wept as Misbah watched him through the window. "I need you, you have to wake up." 

"Tony?" Misbah walked in and he stared at her through bloodshot eyes. "It's time to head out." 

"I can't go, I can't leave him again." He looked at Kurt. 

"He needs to rest." She said softly. 

"Is he even in there anymore?" Tony asked, his eyes dark, tired. 

"Only time can tell." She walked him out and he turned back for a moment, staring at the wires and systems. 

"I love you Kurt Benson." He said as he left, he saw Darren at the entrance and looked at him. 

"Anything?" He asked. 

"No." Tony stopped for a moment. "This is your fault anyway." 

"How?" 

"Your friends with benefits thing." Tony scoffed. "I was vulnerable, I needed someone." 

"I said we didn't have to do anything." Darren gasped. 

"Just stay the hell away from me." Tony spat. He walked off leaving Darren to stand and watch. 

"But I love you." Darren said, just out of earshot.


	22. Everything I Do Makes Me More Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there hope?

Tony walked away from Darren, who stared back at him with shock. Darren gritted his teeth and entered the hospital as Tony disappeared. 

"Can I see Kurt please?" He asked. 

"Right this way." Misbah said. "It's a bit late don't you think." 

"Never too late." Darren muttered, he entered the room and Misbah looked at her watch. 

"Not too late okay?" She asked. "He needs to rest." 

"Sure." Darren smiled, the smile immediately turning to a frown as the door closed. 

"Now, Kurt." He gritted his teeth sitting down. "I know coma patients can hear so listen well." He took a deep breath. 

"Tony has moved on." As he said this Kurt began to stir. "Don't try to move, or say a word." He squeezed Kurt's morphine bag. 

"You don't get to wake up yet." He snarled. "Tony doesn't want you anymore. So maybe it's better you just die." 

"Tony…" Kurt gasped out but Darren squeezed the bag again. 

"No… Stay asleep." He laughed. "The longer you sleep, the more I can make you understand."

"He doesn't love you anymore." He looked at Kurt's ear, which was bleeding. "Good, it's working." He continued to torment Kurt for a while longer until Misbah knocked on the door. 

"Come on Darren, let him rest." She said softly. 

"Oh he'll rest alright." Darren smiled as he left the room. Misbah looked back at Kurt, heartbeat slow, levels low. 

"I doubt he'll wake up anytime soon." She sighed to herself. 

Tony arrived at The Hutch and sat down, he poured himself a drink and nearly spat it out when a woman sat opposite. 

"Hello Tony." She said, Tony looked up. Eyes full of fear. 

"Diane?" He asked. 

"I thought I better visit you, after everything." She explained. 

"I feel so numb Diane." He looked down. "I feel like the end has come, I'm cold." 

"Now you know how I felt after everything." She said, melancholy. 

"I tried to eat today, but the lump in my throat wouldn't let me." He pressed his hand to his head. "If I hear his voice I'll be fine." 

"You're too late for that Tony." She gripped his hand, but when Tony looked up, he was Harry. 

"It's over dad." He said. Tony blinked and Harry was gone. 

"Let go daddy." Grace said and Tony put his head to the table. He was snapped out of it by a firm slap. 

"Snap out of it." Edward shouted and Tony turned. 

"You can't be here." Tony gasped. 

"I can, especially when you're just giving up." He sat opposite Tony and Tony was surprised when Verity joined him. 

"He's right Tony." She said. "Father has a point." 

"Edward would never be on my side." Tony grimaced. 

"I'm not Edward." Edward smiled as he placed a hand on Tony's. The wedding ring on his finger, cold against his skin. 

"Dad…" Tony's eyes watered. "Brian Hutchinson." 

Tony's mind went blank for a moment when he saw Victoria walk in, she kissed Brian gently on the forehead and Verity watched. 

"Remember the happy times." She smiled at him. Tony remembered back in 1997, to his wedding day with Julie. 

"Yeah!" Tony shouted as Kurt and Jambo lifted him by his legs. 

"She's gone!" Kurt cheered. The church cleared out and Julie sat in the carriage with her dad. 

"I knew you wouldn't go through with it." Kurt laughed. 

"What makes you so sure?" Tony laughed as Kurt grabbed his hand. 

"Because you were never into her." He chuckled. He spun Tony into a pew and Tony burst out laughing. 

"Your dancing could use some improvement Benson." Tony howled. 

"Well show me." He said, grabbing Tony's hand. Tony spun him in a perfect circle and Kurt laughed. 

"See?" Tony spun him again and Kurt's eyes widened as they landed just inches apart. 

"Tony…" Kurt said. 

"Yeah?" Tony said, staring at Kurt's lips. 

"Oh whatever." Kurt said, giving in. "He pressed his lips to Tony's, who didn't resist. Tony laughed to himself, remembering their night together. 

"Soulmates for life." He sighed. 

"And you still can be." Natasha said, sitting opposite him. 

"Natasha!" Tony smiled. 

"Looks at us, we were all young and happy." She waved at Maddie. 

"Come and dance Tony." Maddie shouted as Dawn shook her hips. 

"I recognise this night." He looked at the party and saw Dermot and Rob looking at the girls. 

"Come on Tony, I need a drink." She said. 

"No…" Tony grabbed her arm. "If you have a drink you'll die." 

"Because I'm meant to." Natasha took her drink and began to dance. Her friends watched as he fell to the floor in a heap. 

"I should've saved you." Natasha clicked her fingers and everyone went back to dancing. 

"But you couldn't." She sighed. "I drank to forget my boyfriend was gay." 

"It's my fault but…" Tony cried. "I loved him." 

"Do you see now?" Natasha smiled into his eyes. The same bright smile she'd always had when she was alive. 

"I see a piece of me inside him, as if it's been there all the time." Tony sputtered. 

"Then go to him." Natasha smiled back. "You never fooled me all those years ago." 

"You'd still be here if it wasn't for me and Kurt." He sighed. 

"No, I wouldn't." She assured him. 

"You died because you caught us." He bit his lip. 

"I flirted with Dermot…" She touched his face. "I'd have died either way." 

"I still miss you." Tony sighed. "But it's good you're here now." 

"But I'm not." She put her hand on the table. "Look around, none of the people you spoke to are here, you gave up on Kurt, you're all alone." 

"I…" Tony looked up, Natasha was gone, The Hutch empty. "I'm all alone." 

He stood up, not knowing if Kurt would survive. He ran to the hospital. Misbah tried to stop him at the door but he ran to Kurt's room. He stopped at the door. 

"Even if you never wake up, I'm spending the rest of our lives…" Tony nodded to himself, a steely resolve forming. "Together." He pushed the door as Misbah arrived behind him. 

"You're awake!" Tony rushed over to him. "You're okay…" 

"I am fine, yes." Kurt smiled. "Nice to meet you." He held out a hand and Tony just stared. 

"Kurt…" He gasped and raised an eyebrow. "It's me, Tony." 

"What a nice name." Kurt smiled, putting his glasses on. "You seem like a nice fella."

"Don't you remember me?" Tony worriedly asked. 

"I'm sorry." Kurt shrugged. "I honestly don't think we've met."


	23. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Kurt's recovery

The night seemed long, Tony barely sleeping as he thought about Kurt lying alone and confused in the hospital. 

He climbed out of bed the next morning, having not slept and slowly made his way to the hospital, his scarf blowing in the wind as he tried to stay calm.

As he walked in he was greeted by Misbah at the door, who gave him a small tap on the arm. 

"He's ready." She said. 

"Ready to come home." Tony sighed to himself as he found Kurt sitting on the hospital bed in a shirt and trousers. 

"Mr Tony?" He smiled. 

"Hey Kurt." Tony smiled. "You can call me Tony." 

"No." Kurt gasped. "Mom said I have to call people Mr or Mrs." 

"Right…" Tony sighed. "I've come to take you home." 

"Home? I live here." Kurt raised an eyebrow. 

"No you don't, you live with me." He smiled. "At Oakdale Drive." 

"That's a funny name…" Kurt said fumbling with his shoelaces. 

"Lemme get that for you." Tony knelt down and frowned. Kurt was so broken he couldn't even remember how to dress himself. 

"You're a good father." Kurt smiled. 

"I'm not your father Kurt, I'm just Tony." He said standing up. 

"I'm sorry." Kurt began to cry and Tony sat next to him. 

"Hey it's okay…" Tony wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him in. 

"I'm scared." Kurt said, nuzzling Tony. 

"I'll protect you." He replied, looking at Misbah, she nodded and the two began to leave. 

"Bye Miss Misbah." Kurt waved and she smiled at him. The two left the hospital and Tony was surprised to see Darren waiting. 

"So you're out." He smiled at them. 

"Hey, didn't you visit me?" Kurt asked. 

"No, I didn't mate." Darren replied. 

"But I remember…" Kurt sighed. "You said something to me about waking up." 

"I've been rooting for your recovery if that's what you mean?" He asked. "Don't try and force yourself to remember something that didn't happen." 

"But I swear…" Kurt scratched his head as Tony snarled. 

"Stay away from us." He snapped. "My soulmate's health is all that matters." Tony walked away with Kurt in tow as Darren laughed. 

"Not if I can help it." He muttered to himself. 

"Now." Tony said as they entered the house. "I have to sort something at The Hutch." 

"Where bunnies live!" Kurt grinned. 

"Not quite." He laughed. "Stay here okay?" 

"Okay Mr Tony." Kurt chuckled. Tony left and locked the door behind him for good measure. He sighed to himself, The Hutch was going to be nothing but awkward now. 

He pushed the door open to find The Hutch eerily quiet. He walked towards the kitchen to put his apron on, when the bar door opened. 

"Oh, Tony." Mandy said, stopping short. 

"Hello." He said coldly. 

"I didn't expect you to be here today." She responded. 

"Well I do own the majority of this place." He leant on the bar and raised an eyebrow. 

"But after what you did…" She started but Tony stopped. 

"It takes two to have an affair sweetheart." Tony laughed. 

"You think it's a joke?" She shouted. "Wait til Kurt finds out." 

"Kurt's not gonna find out." Tony said, pulling out the big carving knife and pointing it at Mandy. "Whoops that looked really threatening." 

"Don't start this Tony." She growled. "It's not a battle you can win." She locked eyes with him and the two shared a fierce look as the door opened. 

"Tony Hutchinson." Maxine stormed in shouting. "Why didn't you tell me Kurt was home?" 

"I didn't get a chance." Tony gasped, fixing his demeanor. 

"I bought the kids home and they nearly screamed cos Kurt was just sitting on the sofa." She explained. 

"Right, I suppose I better get back soon." He smiled. "Let me just finish up here." He glared at Mandy as Maxine left. 

Tony returned home that night and found Kurt standing by the window. Kurt pressed a hand to the window and sighed. 

"It's so beautiful outdoors." He smiled. "I wanna explore." 

"You can, tomorrow okay?" Tony weakly smiled at him. 

"Okay dad…" Kurt rolled his eyes. 

"I told you already… I'm not your father, I'm your…" Tony stopped. "Your friend." 

"Why do I live with my friend?" Kurt chuckled. "I should find my own house!" 

"This is your house." Tony sighed. "You belong here." 

"I belong out there." Kurt touched the window again and Tony sighed deeply. 

"I think you do, yeah." Tony left Kurt in the living room and locked the door, he walked upstairs and sat at his desk. "I can't help you anymore." A tear fell from his eye as he opened his address book. 

The next day Tony came down the stairs to find Kurt over by the stove. 

"Morning Mr Tony!" He smiled. "I cooked some eggs for you." He showed Tony the pan and it contained two crushed eggs, shells and yolk a mess in the pan. 

"Thanks…" Tony said. 

"Let me just turn it on." Kurt smiled and he reached towards the hob. Tony sat down as Kurt let out a scream of pain. 

"What happened?" He shouted. 

"Hurts…" Kurt began to cry as Tony looked at his scorched hand. 

"You're not ready for the stove." Tony rushed over to him and ran his hand under the cold tap as Kurt whimpered. 

"Don't hate me." Kurt cried. 

"I could never hate you…" Tony sighed. "You're everything to me." 

"I like you, you're nice." Kurt smiled at Tony, the pain in his hand subsiding. 

"I love… like you too." He wrapped Kurt's hand in a towel as the doorbell rang. 

"That'll be her." He ran to the door and opened it. Kurt smiled as a lady walked in. 

"Kurt it's time." She smiled. 

"Time for what?" He looked at Tony. "Do I know her?" 

"Kurt, this is your sister…" Tony smiled. "Lucy." 

"It's time for me to take you home." She grabbed his arm and led him to the door. 

"But what about Mr Tony?" He said, frowning. 

"I'll be fine Kurt." Tony smiled. "Go get better." Lucy led Kurt to her car and he stared at Tony as she closed the door. 

"I love you Kurt Benson." Tony said, tearing up. "But you don't even remember me." 

"I promise I'll take care of him." Lucy shouted to him. 

"Thank you." Tony nodded. "Promise you will teach him about our shared past, our lost future." 

"Don't be sad Tony." Lucy smiled. "You're strong." 

"Yeah…" He looked down. "I have to be." Tony gasped as he felt 3 figures dart past him and stop just short of the car. 

"Where's daddy going?" Ant asked. 

"He's going to get better." Tony smiled. "To live his life again."


	24. Remember Me Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can the Benson's help him?

Tony watched as the car disappeared out of the village and sighed. He'd just gotten Kurt back… and he was gone again. 

"Tony!" Darren shouted as he ran towards him. 

"And of course you're here." Tony rolled his eyes. 

"Was that Kurt?" Darren asked. 

"Yep, gone to recover." Tony sighed. "What's it to you?" 

"Well…" Darren smirked. "You're all alone again." 

"What's the matter with you?" Tony shouted. 

"What?" Darren gasped. 

"You're really doing this again?" Tony scrunched his eyes and sighed. "Coming for me when I'm vulnerable." 

"I'm stopping you from making a terrible decision." Darren grumbled. 

"And that is?" 

"Going back to Kurt." Darren rubbed his eyes. "You'll just end up hurt again." 

"Kurt is the only man who makes me happy." Tony turned. "You should just go back to Mandy." He turned to walk back to the house when Darren shouted. 

"That's not possible." He bellowed. 

"Why?" Tony said, not facing him. 

"She's not around anymore." Darren smiled. Tony, worried, walked away. 

"You're insane." He shouted. 

"You know you love it." Darren shouted back. 

"Stay away from me." Tony shouted as he walked into the house. He smiled at the kids playing on the floor. "Now let's get you three to bed. Maxine will be here in a bit." 

"Well Kurt, we're here." Lucy smiled as the car stopped. 

"Where are we?" Kurt said, worried. 

"We're at home…" Lucy smiled. "Mom and dad are inside." 

"I live with Mr Tony." Kurt whimpered. 

"Yes you do." She put her hand on his shoulder. "But to be ready to live with him, you need to remember him first." 

"Does he hate me?" Kurt asked with fear. 

"Not at all, let's get you inside so you can see your family." She smiled, she helped him out of the car and slipped his glasses on. They walked towards the door together and Kurt stared. 

"Do I knock?" He asked. 

"Go ahead." Lucy said. He hesitated but knocked, he nearly jumped when the door opened. 

"Kurt!" Juliette smiled. 

"Who's this?" Kurt whispered. Lucy shook her head at her mom. 

"This is your mother, Juliette." Lucy explained. Juliette stepped forward for a hug but Kurt recoiled. 

"Never touch a stranger." Kurt shouted, hiding behind Lucy, but his 6 foot physique was easily noticeable. 

"You better bring him in." Juliette said, frowning. She looked at Kurt then at Lucy. "Don't tell him who his dad is yet." 

"Probably a good idea." Lucy said she led him inside and he gasped at the huge party that was set up. He looked around and was unable to focus. 

"Too much." He stared at the lights, the man on the sofa, the blaring speakers. 

"Welcome back Kurt!" The man on the sofa shouted and Kurt screamed, he ran to a nearby room, slamming the door. Lucy looked at her parents and frowned. 

Meanwhile back in Chester, Tony rounded the kids into bed and smiled. 

"Goodnight kids." He smiled weakly. 

"When's daddy Kurt coming home?" Dee Dee asked. 

"I dunno darling." Tony sighed. "Soon, I hope." 

"I want him home now!" She shouted and crossed her arms. 

"Hey!" Tony walked over and sat on the bed. "He's been in a bit of bother." 

"I wanna see him." She said, teary eyed. Tony wiped her face and smiled. "Soon. Try and sleep and I'll go see him." 

"Thank you daddy." Dee Dee stopped crying and laid down. "Daddy?" 

"Yeah?" He asked. 

"I love you." Dee Dee smiled. 

"I love you too kid." He kissed her on the cheek and stroked her forehead. "Now get some rest." 

"Goodnight daddy." She said as she drifted off. Tony closed the door and walked over to his own room, where Brian was sleeping soundly. He texted Maxine to look after the kids and picked up Brian. 

"Come on, kiddo." He smiled as he picked up Brian, who slept soundly. "Let's go see your daddy." 

"I just don't remember." Kurt sat on the bed and sighed. 

"We tried." Lucy sat next to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "But we can still enjoy the party." 

"I don't remember parties." Kurt looked at her. 

"Then let me remind you." She led him back outside where Juliette and the man were dancing, the man moving slower. 

"Come on dad." Lucy shouted joyously. The man smiled but soon doubled over, his coughing becoming much worse. 

"Lucy, it's almost time." Juliette frowned at her daughter. "We have to tell him." 

"Kurt, I know you don't remember him." Lucy said, leading him over. "But Kirk is your father." 

"Dad?" Kurt said softly. 

"Hello again son." Kirk smiled weakly as Juliette put him into a lying position. 

"Let's leave them alone for a moment." Juliette smiled at Lucy. 

"You've grown into a fine man." Kirk smiled as he stroked Kurt's strong jaw. "I only wish I could've been at your wedding." 

"I was married?" Kurt asked. 

"Twice." Kirk smiled. "To a lady named Ruth, and to your best friend." 

"But I only have one friend." Kurt thought to himself. "Mr Tony?" 

"That's right Kurt." He smiled. "I'm glad in the end, I could help you remember." Almost like lightning, Kurt realised. 

"I had a life back in Chester." He groaned. 

"You're starting to remember." Kirk smiled triumphantly. 

"Tony…" He sighed. "He moved on." 

"I doubt that Kurt." Kirk smiled. "Benson's always get their soulmates." 

"I wish we could've had more time together." Kurt smiled. 

"Just don't forget me." He stroked Kurt's hair. "I never forgot you all those years." 

"I love you dad, I'm so glad I remembered you." Kurt began to tear up. 

"Make sure, you never forget again." Kirk's hand fell to his side as the last of his energy faded. Juliette walked in as Kurt held his father's hand. 

"He's gone mom." Kurt cried gently. 

"My beloved." Juliette sat next to him and held him. "He got to be with his son at the end." They were cut off as the door to the cabin let off a loud knock. 

"I'll get it." Lucy said, going to the door. She opened it and smiled. 

"Tony." Kurt gasped. 

"He didn't say Mr…" Lucy and Juliette looked at each other. 

"Kurt." Tony smiled. Kurt looked at his arms and saw his one year old son. 

"Brian…" Kurt said. Tony nearly danced with happiness. 

"You remember him…" Tony grinned at him. 

"May I?" Kurt asked. 

"I…" Tony looked at Lucy, who nodded. "Sure." He handed Brian to Kurt, the baby sleeping softly. 

"Mom, this is your grandson." Kurt smiled down at the little sleeping face. 

"He's perfect…" Juliette said as Kurt rocked him gently. Tony watched lovingly. Brian woke up and began to cry and Kurt rocked him. 

"Mind if I put him upstairs?" Kurt asked. 

"Yeah, time for bed." Tony smiled at the two. Kurt walked upstairs and lay Brian in his childhood crib. 

"I hope you never grow up." Kurt smiled down at Brian who began to stir. He bent down and kissed him gently on the forehead. 

"Goodnight son." Kurt said, closing the door. Brian opened his eyes and removed his pacifier.

"Daddy…" He said quietly, yawning. He soon fell asleep, breathing gently.


	25. Be Still My Beating Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Kurt remembers him, can Tony win him back?

Kurt sighed with happiness and pressed his head to the door. His precious little son was fast asleep on the other side. He just had one more person to see. 

He looked down the hall at Tony's room and began to walk towards it. He opened the door and was surprised to see Tony tying his boots. 

"You're leaving already?" Kurt sighed, saddened. 

"No, Kurt." Tony smiled. "I actually wanted to take you for a stroll, so we could talk." 

"Talk?" Kurt asked. 

"About everything." He responded. "I'm sure you've got questions." 

"Yeah…" Kurt sighed. Tony grabbed his hand and the two slipped out, heading into the woods. 

"You gave me quite a scare you know?" Tony sighed. 

"I don't even remember what happened…" Kurt frowned. 

"Maybe that's a good thing, it's not a good memory." Tony reminded him. 

"I remember so many tiny little things, like a wedding." Kurt explained. "I think the bride ran away?" 

"That'd be Julie." Tony laughed. "That was actually one of our first nights together." 

"I loved that night." Kurt smiled. 

"You were so patient, kind… attentive." Tony wrapped his arm around Kurt for a hug as they walked. 

"Am I still that man?" Kurt asked. 

"I hope so." Tony sighed. They came to a pond and Tony looked out at the water, he grabbed a rock and skipped it across the pond. 

"It's a shame really." He continued. "We're not married anymore." 

"Why?" Kurt quickly asked. 

"I miss spending the day with you, I miss holding you." He sighed as he sat on a log. 

"The Hutch…" Kurt gasped. 

"You remember it?" Tony smiled. 

"Where we first signed on with Maxine." He looked at the ripples and smiled. "Until Diane ruined it." 

"But it worked out." Tony smiled. "You held the end result last night." 

"He said daddy…" Kurt gulped. "Why?" 

"He recognises you Kurt." Tony reached out and grabbed his hand. 

"I'm his father…" Kurt smiled. "I'm actually a father." 

"I told you, it's never too late to be happy." Tony stood up and watched as the dark water continued to ripple under the droplets of rain. He nervously laughed. 

"We better get back." Tony smiled as he turned to Kurt. Somehow even though they were both soaking wet in the rain, he didn't want to move. 

"We should go." Kurt smiled. But Tony just stared. 

"But…" He gulped. "I don't wanna go anywhere." He stepped forward and bought their lips together in a crescendo of tension. For the first time since they split, Tony felt complete again. 

"Tony…" Kurt chuckled. 

"Okay we can go back now." Tony smiled, the two raced home and stumbled into Tony's room. 

They quickly changed into dry pyjama clothes and Tony sat cross legged on the bed, he patted the seat beside him and Kurt came to lie down, his head on Tony's lap. 

"Today was fun." Today said as Kurt nuzzled him. 

"Best day I've had in a long time." Kurt smiled. 

"It's not over yet." Tony pulled out the ukulele Kurt had used to propose to him all those years ago and smiled down at him. Kurt rested his head on Tony's lap and closed his eyes. 

"I remember that." Kurt sighed with happiness. 

"Years ago when you had your accident I kept this…" Tony teased the strings and Kurt felt memories flood back.

"You really kept it all these years?" Kurt grinned. 

"I could never let it go." He stopped for a moment and looked down. 

"What's up?" Kurt wondered. 

"Everything's perfect." Tony grinned. 

"I missed your smile." Kurt said. 

"I'm gonna sing a song to you, one I wrote based on something you said to me before all this mess." He said as he stroked Kurt's forehead. "You might remember it." 

"Like I remember you." Kurt smiled. 

"Exactly." Tony looked at him and felt his heart leap, as if he was falling in love all over again. He began to play the notes, still a bit rusty. But he'd been practicing since the accident in 2020. 

"I'll tuck you in, turn out the lights." He smiled. "Keep you safe and sound at night, I know you depend on things like that…" 

"Brush your teeth and comb your hair, have to drive you everywhere." He looked into Kurt's eyes. "You know I'll be there when you look back." 

"I may have to do it all alone, make a living, make a home." He sang smoothly. "It may be as hard as it can be." Kurt looked up. 

"And when you cannot sleep at night, scared things won't turn out right…" He smiled as Kurt reached up to touch his face. "I will hold your hand and sing to you…" Kurt began to remember the phrase he told Tony, singing along. 

"Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be…" They harmonised perfectly. "Can't go far but you can always dream." They stared into each other's eyes. 

"Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry hold on tight. I promise you there will come a day." They stared into each other's eyes. "Butterfly, fly away." Tony continued to play some notes as they stared into each other's eyes. 

"You know Tony, no matter what, I always remembered feeling something for you." Kurt said softly. 

"I couldn't bare the thought of seeing you in pain." Tony responded. 

"Everyday without you was agony. I just didn't remember you well enough to know why." Kurt said. "But you're here now." He closed his eyes and smiled. 

"I'm glad I could be." Tony put his head against the wall. 

"Today's February 17th." Kurt said, looking at the clock. 

"Maybe it's time for your present." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a box. 

"I already have everything I want." Kurt looked into Tony's eyes. 

"I want to put everything back to normal." Tony opened the box, Kurt's old engagement ring glinting inside. "Marry me?" 

"For good this time?" Kurt asked. 

"We can have our life back." Tony smiled at him. 

"Then let's do it." Kurt said as he nuzzled into Tony's lap. "I don't wanna be apart from you again." 

"This time…" Tony smiled down at him. "You'll never have to be." He smiled as Kurt drifted off into sleep. He caressed Kurt's face as his slumber went uninterrupted. 

"Welcome back Kurt." He gently kissed Kurt on the forehead. "My beloved."


	26. Nothing Else Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to go home

Tony awoke the next morning and breathed in, Kurt's wet scent reminding him of home. His hair was still damp from the storm but he didn't care, he was with Kurt. 

Kurt stirred and turned over, Tony flinched as Kurt nuzzled his head into Tony's chest. But the tension soon faded as Kurt began to shore. Tony placed an arm on his shoulder and smiled. 

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." He thought to himself, as he drifted off back to sleep. He was awakened hours later by a piercing scream. 

"Kurt?" He shouted, but the room was empty. He raced out of the room and following the scream until he reached Brian's room, all was silent. 

"Good boy." Kurt said, as Tony slid the door open. He sighed with joy as he saw Kurt pressed a bottle to Brian's lips. "Drink up." 

"Wow…" Tony watched lovingly as his fiancé fed their child. Reminding him of everything he missed. 

"Hey Tony." Kurt smiled as he placed the bottle down, he began to rock his seat as he placed a pacifier in Brian's mouth. 

"I think I just fell in love with you all over again." Tony walked over knelt by Kurt's side, looking at his infant son. 

"Hello Brian." Tony smiled as he touched Brian's forehead. "You don't know it yet, but you have two daddies who love you more than anything." 

"When we get back to Chester, we're gonna do this right." Kurt smiled. "You're gonna have the best life you could ever want." 

"You mean it?" Tony grinned, all tension leaving his body. 

"Let's go… home now." Kurt smiled and the two got dressed and ready to go. 

"I'm glad you're okay." Tony said as they got into his car. 

"It's good to be back." Kurt smiled. But something was lingering, a feeling… 

"Let's just get you home, so you can see the triplets." He grinned. 

"Yeah I got a lot of things to sort out when I get back to Chester." He looked out the car window as Tony drove. He could see a face in his head, but he couldn't make out who it was. 

"Here we are!" Tony shouted as they stepped out into the village. 

"Home." Kurt gasped, elated. 

"Just a few feet away is our house." Tony said pointing, but as they walked they were stopped. 

"Kurt, good to see you back." Darren beamed. 

"Mhm." Kurt smiled. 

"Not talking?" Darren chuckled. "No love lost here I see." 

"Love…" Kurt stopped. 

"You okay?" Tony asked, surprised. 

"When I was in the coma, someone tried to kill me." Kurt said. 

"What?" Tony gasped and Darren turned pale. 

"They said, Tony doesn't love you." He panted. "I recognised it just now." 

"And?" Tony asked. 

"You." He turned to Darren. "You tried to kill me!"


	27. Fact or Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren's last stand, can he split Kurny or will true love win in the end?

"Mate, don't be silly." Darren stuttered. He took a step back as he noticed Kurt getting more and more frustrated.

"No, you did." Kurt punched the front of his head, trying to force himself to remember. 

"Don't do that…" Tony said, grabbing Kurt's arm. "You'll just hurt yourself." 

"Nah, keep it up, knock some sense into yourself." Darren turned to walk away and Kurt grabbed his shoulder. 

"You don't get to leave." He shouted. 

"Like you left?" Darren spat, Tony took a step back, his thoughts getting to him. "Like you stole all our money and left all of us to rot!" 

"I didn't do that." Kurt took a step back. "Did I?" 

"You did, I was made homeless, had to sell my shares of The Hutch." Darren seethed. "But you don't care, you never cared." He screamed. 

"So what, all of this is just a vendetta for my actions from years ago?" Kurt shouted back. 

"The ripples have been felt since." Darren laughed. "You've been a stain on this village for too long." 

"Please stop." Tony said quietly, he sat down and felt his chest tighten. 

"But you just waltzed in and Tony suddenly loved you again." Darren shouted, he smirked as he noticed Tony beginning to have a panic attack. 

"I made up for all of that." Kurt gasped. "I think." 

"By running off again!" Darren retorted. "You abandoned Tony yet again for your stupid music." 

"Hey, I'm a good singer." Kurt's eyes widened. 

"You only won because there was no contest." Darren growled. 

"Haha, yeah." Kurt turned and punched Darren hard in the face, he hit the floor with a thud. 

"Thank you for proving my point." Darren laughed, holding his face. "Your boyfriend is having a panic attack and instead of helping all you can do is attack me." 

"Tony?" Kurt turned and saw Tony shaking on the bench, his face pale and his breath short. 

"Stop…" He panted. "Fighting." 

"Tony, come here." Kurt rushed over and wrapped his arms around Tony. He couldn't remember, but somehow he knew what to do. 

"Please, stop." Tony shook and Kurt held him, Darren slowly stood up. 

"Funny, you never seemed like the caring type." Darren growled. 

"Just ignore him." Kurt said, holding Tony tightly. 

"Ignore me?" Darren laughed loudly. 

"Go away Darren, we don't want you around." Kurt glared.

"No, it's us that don't want you around." Darren shouted. "We haven't wanted you for a long time." 

"I love you Kurt." Tony whimpered as he shook in Kurt's arms. 

"Not what you were saying last month." Darren spat. 

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. 

"When me and Tony had sex." He smiled and pressed his lips to Kurt's ears. He whispered, "repeatedly." 

Something in Kurt seemed to snap, Tony began to calm and Kurt stood up, a renewed darkness in his eyes. 

"All this time, you've been after my fiancé." Kurt growled as he pulled his fist back. 

"Mate, you're being insane." Darren took a step as Tony crossed his arms, the darkness in his eyes returning. 

"But that's not true is it Darren?" Tony looked at him. "After all, you killed Mandy." 

"No, I didn't." Darren continued to walk backwards. 

"But you did, and then you came for me." Tony said, hearing this, Kurt began to breathe heavily, his mannerism changing. He began to run after Darren, who turned on his heel and took off. 

"Stop Osborne." Kurt shouted as he began to run faster. 

"Just leave me alone Benson." He slowed down when they came to a busy road. 

"Give up." Kurt said, cracking his knuckles. 

"You can hurt me all you want, but if it wasn't for me…" He wiped sweat off his forehead. "You and Tony wouldn't even be together." 

"We would have been fine." Kurt growled. 

"Really?" Darren laughed. "Cos I remember you being too scared, and Tony hiding in a toilet." 

"If you remember, it took me getting hit by a car to snap Tony out of it." Kurt shouted. He didn't notice Tony approach. 

"He was always apprehensive." Darren laughed again. "And he was right to, you're nothing but a pathetic, old, waste." 

"I love Tony." Kurt said, stepping forward. "And I'm gonna show him how much." He looked Darren in the eye as they came face to face. 

"Aww, you gonna kiss me too?" Darren smirked. 

"Not quite." Kurt pulled his head back and headbutted Darren with force. 

"Kurt!" Tony shouted but it was too late, both Kurt and Darren were bleeding. 

"Big mistake." Darren shouted as he leapt forward, punching Kurt square in the face, Kurt spat some blood and frowned. 

"Bring it." He sucker punched Darren and while he was regaining his strength, kicked him in the face. 

"Keep it up Benson." Darren laughed. He was bruised, bloody. 

"I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction." Kurt turned away and Darren got up. 

"This isn't how it ends." Darren shouted and leapt on Kurt, the two struggled and Kurt managed to grab Darren by the collar and flip him over. 

"Why can't you just leave us alone?" Kurt cried. 

"Because I don't lose." He gasped, breathless. He charged at Kurt again and in a moment of panic Kurt lifted his leg and kicked Darren backwards. 

Darren stumbled back, into the road and fell on his back, he tried to get up but couldn't. 

"Kurt…" He gasped out as he struggled to his knees. "Help." 

"I'll get him, stay here." Kurt said to Tony and he walked over to the road. 

"Be careful." Tony looked at him as Kurt walked over. 

"Help…" Darren sputtered but Kurt stopped, he looked to the side as he saw a bus coming. 

"No." Kurt closed his eyes. 

"Kurt…" Darren cried. "You bastard…" Kurt grimaced as he heard a horn and a sickening thud. 

"Kurt, what did you do?" Tony shouted. 

"I…" Kurt didn't look back at the road. 

"You killed him!" Tony shouted. The two looked at each other, this was a mistake that even they couldn't fix.


	28. I Never Meant to Hurt You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to say goodbye, is Kurt done for?

Kurt kept his eyes closed and put his hands on his forehead, the image of Darren begging to be saved replaying in his mind. 

"Kurt..?" Tony asked but Kurt stood, shaking. 

"I didn't do it." Kurt shouted. "I didn't." 

"Okay, okay." Tony held him tight as he saw the bus driver shakily on the phone. He held Kurt for a while until the police and ambulance turned up. 

"DS Cohen?" Tony said as she approached. 

"Yes…" She looked at Kurt sobbing in Tony's arms. 

"Sorry, he's in shock." Tony sighed. 

"Do you know what happened?" She asked. 

"I do, can he be put somewhere first?" Tony asked, she agreed and he was left to sit on a bench. 

"Now tell me, what exactly happened?" She asked. 

"Kurt's fresh out of hospital." Tony explained. "He tried to commit suicide, but thankfully Dr Maalik saved him." 

"Very lucky." Cohen smiled. "So then what?" 

"He suffered total amnesia as a side effect." Tony sighed. "It took visiting his family and a long chat just for him to remember me." 

"And your relationship is..?" She asked. 

"I'm his fiancé." Tony smiled. "We separated but we're back together now." 

"And so you returned to the village…" She prompted. 

"And Darren started provoking Kurt." He sighed. "He doesn't know what he's doing half the time." 

"What did Darren do?" 

"He started mocking Kurt for his past, claiming I hated him." Tony frowned. 

"Why would he do that?" She gasped. 

"He wanted me all to himself." Tony explained, Cohen sighed and closed her notebook. 

"So they fought?" She asked. 

"Yeah, and as he charged Kurt pushed him backwards, he didn't see the bus I swear." He firmly stated. 

"We'll have to detain him for now." Cohen frowned. 

"You can't take him, please…" Tony cried out. 

"He'll get a speedy trial, but it's a pretty open and shut case." She said, Tony looked at Kurt who was grabbing at a pigeon. "He's a murderer." 

"He really is." Tony sighed as he watched an officer cuff Kurt. The pain in his eyes was evident. 

Later that night Tony flicked through his address book, he took a big swig of whiskey as he ticked names. He began to type a number. 

"Kurt's gonna need all the help he can get." He sighed, he dialled the first number and downed his drink. 

The next day Tony sat in the gallery of the courtroom as he watched people file in, lots of familiar faces. Including Jack and Ruth Osborne. Jack shot him a glare as Kurt was led in, he took a seat and the judge began. 

"Court's called to order." She shouted, banging her gavel.

"The case of the people vs Kurt Benson." The bailiff explained as he handed her the case file. 

"Thank you." She smiled. "Now, according to this, you're being charged with first degree murder." 

"Murder?" Kurt asked Sami, who was next to him. 

"It means you killed him." Sami explained. "And we'd like to plead down, due to mental incompetence." 

"Representing Mr Osborne, we have Rafael Stone." Judge Kallowitz said as a tall, well dressed man sat in the defense chair. 

"I'd like to call Jack Osborne to the stand." Rafael said, not wasting any time. He watched Jack take a seat and started. 

"So, Mr Osborne, your son just died." Rafael said, not missing a beat. 

"Aye." Jack frowned. "Wee Oscar has to grow up without a father." 

"Must be hard." Rafael frowned. 

"Aye, poor Nancy is all alone to raise three kids." He replied. 

"Brooke's grown up now…" He said. 

"Indeed, but she's still at home." Jack looked at Kurt. "That Kurt Benson took away Nancy's support, Nancy's soulmate." 

"Doesn't really seem fair to anyone that this loving, hard working, friendly man had to die." Rafael leaned against the stand. 

"He took away my son." Jack teared up. "No father should have to suffer that." 

"He did it to his own father though didn't he?" Rafael asked. 

"Aye, Kirk Benson was broken for many months after Kurt claimed to be dead." He looked at Kurt. "It shouldn't have taken 24 years to call him." 

Kurt looked at Jack in shock as he left the stand. Rafael stepped over to Kurt and gave him a look.

"What sane man would torture not only his own father, but other fathers with his insane tactics." Rafael concluded. The jurors gave each other looks and shook their heads. 

"Please call your next witness." Kallowitz rolled her eyes. 

"Right, I have a surprise testimonial from one Madeline Parker." Rafael said and Tony smiled, Maddie had made it. A tall lady walked in and smiled at Tony. 

"Long time Hutch." She winked. She looked at Kurt and frowned. 

"Ms Parker." Rafael began and she cut him off. 

"That's Mrs Parker to you." She glared. 

"Huh?" Rafael gasped and flicked through his papers. 

"I'm married but I kept my name." She rolled her eyes. "I thought you were meant to be competent." 

"Mrs Parker, if you'd please." He sighed. "You were friends with Mr Benson in the nineties weren't you?" 

"That I was." She smiled and waved at him, he waved back. 

"And in that time, did he ever seem…" Rafael smirked. "Aggressive?"

"Not from memory." She thought. "He was relatively happy when he was with Natasha." 

"Andersen yes?" Rafael interrupted. 

"Yes, they were good together." She smiled. 

"Except he cheated on her." Rafael said. 

"He did?" Maddie gasped. 

"With none other than Natasha's friend, Anthony." He explained. 

"Oh… That must be why she drank that night." Maddie thought. 

"And that drink ended up being fatal." He laughed. "Are you sensing a pattern?" 

"Natasha's death wasn't Kurt's fault." Maddie said but Rafael stopped her. 

"Everything Kurt does ends in violence." He looked at her. "Just admit it." 

"He's not a bad person…" Maddie sighed. "He just needed to find himself." 

"No matter the cost?" Rafael said. 

"No…" Maddie choked out but Rafael turned away. 

"No further questions." He watched as she left. "Clearly Benson doesn't care who suffers for his benefit." He glared at Kurt. "As long as he wins." 

"Move it along Stone." Kallowitz said and he shrugged. 

"Right, I can't call Darren, but how about another life he ruined." He turned. "I'd like to call Mandy Richardson to the stand." 

"Mandy?" Tony gasped as she walked in. "So she's fine." Rafael glared at Tony as Mandy took the stand. 

"Ms Richardson, can you tell us how you know Kurt Benson?" Rafael asked her. 

"I've known Kurt for decades…" She began. "But it's never been good." 

"Tell me more." He smiled, intrigued.

"He was downright awful to my brother." She scoffed. 

"Lewis, right?" He asked. 

"That's the one." She sighed. "He killed himself in 2001."

"I heard, apologies." He smiled at her. 

"Don't be sorry." She smiled back. "Lewis was never forgotten." 

"What about Kurt though?" He asked. 

"Well he returned to the village in 2020." She started. "Me, Darren and Nancy helped him and Tony reconcile." 

"That's what started their relationship, yes?" He replied. 

"Yeah, which makes it all the more painful to find out Slim Scran was a scam." She sighed. 

"So he robbed you blind?" Rafael gasped. 

"50k." She put a hand to her forehead. "We made all sorts of campaigns and videos for it." 

"But it never existed?" He asked. 

"Never…" She frowned. 

"And then he just, disappeared didn't he?" 

"And when he came back he was so focused on Tony that he didn't notice me and Darren were homeless." She looked at the floor. "We were lucky to have Cindy take us in." 

"Surely he felt some regret, some…" He thought for a moment. "Guilt!"

"Not for a moment." She frowned. "And then Tony slept with Darren." 

"He did?" He looked at Tony. "What a horrible way to treat a friend!" 

"He never cared." Mandy chuckled. "He didn't think for a second about me, Tony, anyone. He just beat Darren, and killed him." 

"Interesting, and yet he wants to plead mental incompetency." Rafael gasped. 

"He shouldn't get it, he killed Darren in cold blood." She cried. 

"We'll make sure he doesn't." Rafael smiled. Mandy exited the stand and Kallowitz called on the next witness

"I'd like to call Miss Ruth Osborne." He smiled. "Formerly Mrs Benson." 

"This can't be okay!" Tony shouted. 

"It's fine if Miss Osborne will allow it." Kallowitz said. 

"Well?" Rafael asked her. 

"Uh…" Ruth looked at Tony and then Kurt. "Fine, I'll do it." She got up and walked to the stand and Rafael began to question her. 

"Ms Osborne, you were married to Kurt for quite a while." Rafael asked. 

"Two years yes." Ruth said. 

"And in that time, did you have a happy relationship?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"For the most part." She said and Tony folded his arms. He glared at her and she sighed. "Okay, we argued a lot." 

"And Kurt had violent tendencies didn't he?" Rafael stared. 

"No." Rafael smashed his fist on the wood and Ruth flinched. 

"Mr Stone please!" Kallowitz shouted. 

"Alright, Kurt was cheating with Kate Patrick." She sighed. "When I found out, Kate attacked me." 

"And?" 

"Kurt tried to drown her in the pool." Ruth put her head in her hands. 

"Sounds like he was quite the abuser." Rafael smirked. 

"No!" Ruth retorted. "Not like that at all." 

"But he tried to kill multiple people." Rafael continued, not letting her finish. "Spike, Rob, Kate." 

"That was 2 decades ago!" Ruth responded. 

"What about him killing Darren, we also don't know what happened to Verity, Eric and Edward Hutchinson." He reminded her. 

"He wouldn't kill the Hutchinsons." She looked at him as he stared at the floor. "He's a good man." 

"Clearly not, all we've learned today is that he has a history of violence." He laughed. "I'm surprised he hasn't smashed through the glass as we speak." Kurt looked at him with horror. 

"It's just not true." Ruth frowned. 

"But it is, I mean." He laughed. "Where's Eoin Hardwick, James Nightingale, Annalise Dubois?" 

"Who?" Ruth gasped. 

"His colleagues at Hardwick Tower, his lawyer." He pointed at Sami. "That's not James." 

"Kurt…" She struggled to answer. "He wouldn't." 

"Then where are they?" He shouted. Suddenly the door swung open and everyone turned to the door. 

"What is this?" Kallowitz shouted. 

"Stop the trial." A voice shouted. 

"Who are you?" Rafael asked as the door closed and Tony smiled. 

"James!" Tony shouted. "You're okay!"


	29. Can I Marry Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can James save Kurt?

Tony watched as James stepped forward, Ruth looking dumbfounded. 

"Who's this?" She asked. 

"James Nightingale." He turned and looked at Kurt. "Here on behalf of Mr Benson." 

"This is highly irregular!" Rafael shouted. 

"Not really, you mentioned me in Ruth's testimony." He said. "I'd like to take the stand." 

"Fine." Rafael scowled. "Let's make this quick." 

"I don't think so." James said as Ruth left and he took the stand. 

"Mr Nightingale, where were you?" Rafael asked. 

"Well, that's a long story." He winked at Kurt. "You see, two years ago Tony met his brother Eric." 

"Is this relevant?" He sighed. 

"Yes." James assured him. "Eric kidnapped Tony ten months ago." 

"Terrifying!" Rafael said, rolling his eyes. 

"Well…" James continued. "He stole Tony's kids. I don't know what transpired but after Tony and Kurt split, Kurt was forced into a contract by Eric." 

"And?" 

"Kurt called me to help him escape, it was killing him!" James exclaimed. "But Eric snapped. He murdered everyone in the studio." 

"Except you?" Rafael asked. 

"He came close, very close." James sighed. "If it wasn't for Mr Bolton finding me, barely alive…" 

"Then you'd never have come here today?" Rafael asked. 

"Exactly." James. "Mr Bolton said he'd be here…" 

"But he's not." Rafael smirked. "I got all I need, you can go." 

"But I'm not done." James gasped. 

"I am." Rafael growled. He pointed to the gallery and James left. 

"Anymore witnesses?" Kallowitz asked. 

"One more." Rafael smiled. "Francine Dubois, a bystander who saw the whole attack." 

Tony's heart sank as he saw a middle aged woman he recognised all too well walked in. She turned and glared at Tony as she walked past and took the stand. 

"Miss Dubois." Rafael started. "You were a bystander during the attack weren't you."

"I was indeed." She said with a smirk. "I saw the whole ordeal." 

"Oh really?" Rafael smiled. "Tell me what happened." 

"Well I was walking to Price Slice when I saw Mr Osborne run through the street, visibly afraid." She gasped. 

"Oh dear." Rafael responded. "How do you know Mr Osborne?" 

"I was a regular at The Hutch. I love their Pretty Damn Tasty Nachos." She smiled. "So I know Mr Hutchinson too." 

"So what happened next?" 

"Well Mr Benson ran after him, shouting for him to stop." She frowned. "I followed and filmed the rest." 

Rafael began to play the footage, which showed Kurt lift his fist and Darren cower. But it seemed to cut off right before Darren fought back. 

"According to the time stamp." Rafael touched his head. "This is exactly one minute before Mr Osborne's death." 

"Exactly." She pointed at Kurt. "He didn't stop, and now Mr Osborne is dead and buried." 

Kurt's face fell, there was hard evidence of him fighting. Kallowitz turned to Rafael. 

"Anyone else?" Kallowitz asked him. 

"Your honour." Rafael smirked. "I have a special guest for my final cross." 

"Go on." Kallowitz raised an eyebrow. 

"I call to the stand…" He turned and pointed. "Anthony Hutchinson!" 

"Me?" Tony gasped. "But why?" 

"You've had three decades to get to know Benson." He laughed. "And I have a lot of questions." 

Tony moved the stand and sat, looking out at all the people in the gallery and then at Kurt, saddened off to the side. 

"Mr Hutchinson." Rafael said but Tony stopped him. 

"Tony, please." He responded. 

"Right, Tony." Rafael raised a hand. "You've known Benson got what? Thirty years?" 

"That's right, he's been my best friend my entire life." Tony smiled. 

"But that's not true is it?" Rafael looked him in the eye. "Because you two took it to a new level." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony gasped. 

"In 1994, you two were 17." Rafael explained. 

"Yes we sir." Tony said. 

"And you two kissed." He stated, coldly. "But you weren't dating were you?" 

"Well that was a mistake, we were drunk teenagers." Tony laughed. 

"Except it wasn't, cos a year later Mr Benson was pursuing a young lady named Natasha." Rafael continued. 

"Why not? We were both 18, let him have some fun." Tony explained. 

"But he got with her." Rafael turned to the jury. "He was dating Ms Andersen for five months. Until she caught you and Mr Benson kissing." 

"Okay, what's that got to do with anything?" Tony spat. 

"Because that night." He turned and placed his hands on the wood. "She drank herself to death." 

"Technically she was murdered by Ron Hawthorn." Tony said, not missing a second. 

"Does that change anything?" He threw his hands up. "She only went out to forget what she saw." 

"She saw true love." He glared. 

"But that didn't stop it, did it?" Rafael continued. "Cos there's also Julie, Tessie, how many women exactly did you both cheat on?" He asked. 

"Does it matter?" Tony growled. "It was three decades ago!" 

"Lives were lost Hutchinson." Rafael shouted. 

"Kurt didn't take them." Tony shouted back. 

"Order!" Kallowitz said, banging her gavel. Rafael straightened himself up and continued. 

"Fine, let's look a bit more recent." He flicked through his notes. "Diane Drinkwell." 

"What about her?" Tony said, his face turning red. 

"She went insane because of you two." He showed pictures of Diane in prison. 

"She was arrested for assaulting our surrogate." Tony responded. 

"Because of the pain you two put her through." He stated. "Pain that was avoidable if you had just left her alone." 

"She asked for me to go back." Tony said. 

"But you didn't love her, so why did you?" He asked, Tony thought back to their how renewal. 

"I guess…" He looked down. "I wanted the family life I didn't think Kurt could provide."

"That's not even the worst of it." He continued. "Edward Hutchinson." 

"Died by his own hand." Tony said. 

"But he didn't." He looked at the judge. "Can I get Kurt to raise his right hand?" 

"Mr Benson?" Kallowitz asked. Kurt raised his hand and the jury gasped as the scarring. 

"Scar tissue, from Kurt grabbing Edward and throwing him into an electrical current." Rafael stated calmly. 

"He did it to save my life." Tony said, pained. 

"But in the process, your sister lost her life." He pointed to Celeste. "Mrs Faroe lost her wife." 

"It's not his fault, Edward had it in for me since the start." Tony cried. "He is responsible for this." 

"Then tell me Hutchinson." He began to walk from side to side. "Nightingale told us what happened to your brother, tragedy as it were. But what happened to Eoin Hardwick?" 

"Who?" Tony asked. 

"Kurt's manager." He looked at Tony. "He disappeared off the face of the earth." 

"Kurt didn't kill him." Tony gasped. "Surely…" 

"Then where is he?" Rafael asked. "Because public records show he's still missing." 

"Kurt wouldn't do anything like that!" Tony shouted. 

"Then show me Hardwick. Prove that he didn't kill Edward." Rafael raised a hand. "We have witnesses that saw him push Darren Osborne in front of a bus!" 

"He didn't do that!" Tony cried. "He just pushed him away before he could attack us." 

"That's your word against multiple witnesses." Rafael smirked. "Accept it Tony, you're engaged to a murderer." 

"I…" Tony looked down, defeated. 

"No further questions." Rafael smiled as Kallowitz let the jury out to deliberate. 

"I'm sorry Kurt." Tony looked at Kurt who was just staring. "I tried." 

Later that day the jury filed in and Tony sat back in the gallery, tears in his eyes as Celeste held him. 

"Have you reached a verdict?" Kallowitz asked. 

"We have your honour." The foreman said.

"On the charge of assault and battery how do you find the defendant?" She asked. 

"Guilty." The foreman replied. 

"On attempted murder." 

"Guilty." The foreman said, the words hit Tony like a train. 

"On murder in the first degree." She asked. 

"We find…" Tony closed his eyes. 

"Guilty." 

Tony burst into tears as he heard the last word. Kallowitz looked at him and at Kurt. 

"Due to the mental incapability of Mr Benson." She began. "I'm remanding him to Mr Hutchinson's care." 

"Really?" Tony sniffed. 

"Only for three days." She continued. "He will then be transferred to maximum security prison to serve a fifty year sentence." 

"Fifty…" Tony's heart stopped. The courtroom seemed to freeze in that second. His last day with Kurt Benson, before he lost him forever.


	30. Memories Are Made of Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cos it's so hard to say goodbye

Time seemed to move at a snail's pace as Kurt was escorted out, they had three days and Tony was determined to make it perfect. 

"Welcome home Kurt." Tony smiled, as they arrived home later that night. Tony didn't want to waste a second. 

"I'm tired, can we go to bed?" Kurt yawned. 

"Not yet." Tony's eyes darted around the room. They settled on the guitar in the corner. "Maybe you could play me a song?" 

"Well…" Kurt said. "Sure." He grabbed the guitar and Tony sat on the couch, Kurt sat opposite and crossed his legs. 

"I love when you play." Tony smiled as Kurt looked at him. 

"Here's one I learned a long time ago." He smiled. "One of the few songs I remember." 

"Oh…" Tony frowned, Kurt wasn't recovered. 

"The times I thought that we would have." Kurt began. "Was taken, from red to black." 

"And I said things I can't take back…" Kurt continued and Tony smiled as he watched. "I don't know how to live with that. There's a darkness that I've known, and it's shaken me to stone." 

"It kills me, you might not know. After all…" He looked Tony in the eyes and gave a gentle grin. "I know, I don't let you see, but you mean the world to me. I know that I can be pretty mean, but you mean the world to me." 

"What the hell is wrong with me? I just sat there and watched you leave." He sang, Tony thinking about the night he signed the papers.

"I am not this ice queen, you think I don't feel anything." Tony looked down, remembering the way he left Kurt all that time ago. 

"There's a fear that I've known, and it's cut you to the bone. And I'm so sorry I've never shown, just how much you hold." He closed his eyes. "I know, I don't let you see. But you mean the world to me, I know that I can be pretty mean, but you mean the world to me." 

"That was beautiful." Tony smiled as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "Let's get you to bed." 

"I'd like that." Kurt smiled. Tony led him upstairs and began to leave, Kurt reached out. "Don't go." 

"I have to make some calls." Tony frowned. "Then I'll be back." 

"Two more days." Tony sighed, he spent the next hour making calls and then walked back into their bedroom. 

He laid down next to Kurt and smiled as Kurt's arms wrapped around him. He was comfortable, it didn't matter right now. 

The next morning, Tony slipped out of bed and left Kurt sleeping soundly. He quickly wrote a note and made a call. Kurt awoke hours later to find Tony gone. 

"Tony?" He said with sadness, he stood up and noticed the note. Picking it up, he read it aloud. "Meet me at The Hutch at 5pm - The Love of Your Life." Kurt smiled at the note, the same one he sent Tony all those years ago. 

He opened the door and found a suit with the note "wear me" attached. Same thing he had done to Tony. He chuckled and put it on. At 5pm he opened The Hutch door and gasped. 

It was adorned with white, a makeshift aisle present and Joel standing at the end. Kurt's eyes watered as he noticed Tony walking in, holding his guitar. He smiled brightly at Kurt as he began to play. 

"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago. Hoping I would find true love along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two." He smiled at Kurt, who just stood there, smiling brightly. "Wiped my brow and kept pushing through, I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you." 

"That every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars." Tony walked around The Hutch as he played. 

"Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you." Tony continued and Kurt began to cry. 

"I think about the years I spent just passing through, I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you." Tony stuttered, not used to singing. "But you just smile and take my hand. You've been there, you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true." 

"Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms." Tony slowed down. 

"This much I know is true, that God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you." He stopped and swung the guitar onto his back, he fell to one knee. 

"Tony…" Kurt cried and Tony smiled up at him. 

"Marry me." Tony said, staring into those beautiful brown eyes. "Right here, right now." 

"Yes…" Kurt stuttered through the tears, pulling out a handkerchief. "Please." 

Tony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he and Kurt walked towards Joel. 

"Welcome back." Joel smiled at the two. "Ready?" 

"More than ever." Tony smiled, any doubts finally put to bed. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage." Joel began, Tony looked at Kurt and smiled, everything was finally back on track. 

"Today we have come together to witness the joining of these two lives. For them, out of the routine of ordinary life, the extraordinary has happened. They met each other, fell in love and are finalizing it with their wedding." Joel said and Tony looked silently at Kurt, the love of his life glowing in The Hutch light. 

"A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It’s remembering to say, I love you everyday and it is not just marrying the right person, it's being the right partner." Tony didn't listen, staring at the perfect eyes hidden behind the glasses. 

"If you could repeat after me." Joel said, turning to Kurt. 

"I, Kunibert Benson, take you Anthony Hutchinson to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever." Joel said. 

"I…" Kurt struggled, but he looked in Tony's eyes and all fear washed away. "I, Kunibert Benson, take you Anthony Hutchinson, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever." 

Tony repeated it and Joel smiled, the silence of The Hutch allowing the two to just be together. No distractions, no fear. 

"Kunibert Benson, This ring is my sacred gift, with my promise that I will always love you, cherish you and honor you all the days of my life. And with this ring, I do thee wed." Tony smiled as he slipped the ring on Kurt's finger, they shared a long look as Joel finished the ceremony. 

"I now pronounce you, husband and husband." The words felt like feathers, lifting Tony as he was finally happy, safe...

The next morning Tony woke up, sad and afraid. He looked at the picture by his bed from the day before and sighed. 

He ran downstairs and grabbed his whiskey bottle and took a big drink, sighing, he returned to bed. The two spent the day in each other's arms and soon it was four o clock. 

"Tony, are you okay?" Kurt asked. 

"I'll be fine." Tony's lip quivered. 

"Be honest." Kurt said and Tony stood up. 

"Just don't push it." Tony shouted. 

"Why are you being so jumpy?" Kurt said, reaching out for him. 

"Because at 5pm they're coming to take you away." Tony began to cry as Kurt stood up. 

"Hey, I'll be okay." He sighed. 

"I waited for you for twenty five years, I don't wanna lose you for another 50." Tony sobbed as Kurt turned on his single. 

"It's funny, I remember recording this for you." He smiled as he grabbed Tony by the waist.

"I remember." Tony smiled as the opening notes played. "Sing to me. One last time." 

"I'd never gone with the wind, just let it flow." Kurt swayed, holding his husband tight. Let it take me where it wants to go."

"Til you opened the door and there's so much more, I'd never seen it before." He swayed more gently as Tony his head to Kurt's neck. "I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings. But you came along and you changed everything."

"You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around." He spun Tony on the spot, beginning to dance, Tony giggled as he was pulled back. "You make me crazier, crazier. Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier, crazier." 

"I watched from a distance as you made life your own." He pulled Tony close and rested their foreheads together. Every sky was your own kind of blue and I wanted to know… How that would feel and you made it so real."

"You showed me something that I couldn't see. You opened my eyes and you made me believe." He spun Tony on the spot and dipped him, Tony laughed. 

"You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around, you make me crazier, crazier." He bought Tony up and they rested into a slow dance. "Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier, crazier oh oh…"

"Baby, you showed me what living is for, I don't wanna hide anymore." He stared into Tony's eyes. 

"You lift my feet off the ground, spin me around." He lifted Tony and spun him as the song said. 

"You make me crazier, crazier, feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes, you make me crazier, crazier, crazier." He lowered Tony to the ground and stared in his tear stained eyes. 

"Crazier, crazier…" He and Tony shared an intense look as the doorbell rang. 

"Not yet." Tony cried. "Please." 

"I don't have a choice." Kurt sighed. He opened the door and found DS Cohen on the other side. 

"Let's go Kurt." She said softly as Kurt looked back. 

"Goodbye Tony." He said, through tear stained eyes. "Never forget me." 

Tony returned to the living room, sitting on the sofa. He took a deep breath in as the CD continued to play. 

"If you would've just let me in." Kurt began to sing on the disk. Tony closed his eyes. "Who knows what, could've been." 

Tony gulped as he tried to imagine Kurt was next to him, but he just felt empty. 

"They tell me to forget, but I don't want to. Your face is all I seem to see." Tony fought back tears, wondering what might have been if he stayed. "How can I black out you?" 

"Don't wanna hear my friends say, oh you were better off anyway." Kurt's voice boomed. "Cos I know that's not true, I want you. I wanted you to be the one who stayed." 

"How can I black out you?" Tony joined in the song. "It's you, it's you, it's you." 

Tony grabbed the photo of him and Kurt from the day before, holding each other tight at their wedding and smiled. They were married, even if he would never see Kurt Benson again. 

"It's always been you." Tony curled up on the sofa as the last line played. He didn't cry, scream or anything. He didn't even think. 

Kurt was gone, and Tony just had to accept it. Fifty years without the love of his life.


End file.
